Helping
by vampiregirl26
Summary: Bella and Edward are coming back from one of their hunting trips, and they smell a human scent. Who does the scent belong to? What will they do when that person needs help? The summary may not be very good, but please try the story.
1. Found

**AN- This is my first ever fanfic, so please be nice. Constructive criticism is good, but it's not going to help anybody if you flame me. This is an idea I've had floating around in my head for a while, so I will probably be able to update quickly. I have dance classes and recitals coming up, so I'll try to work around that. **

**And just so you don't get confused, Bella is a vampire. In this story she hasn't been a vampire very long, but has more control than the average vampire. Actually, human blood doesn't appeal to her as much as it does to the rest of the coven, so she really doesn't need to worry about losing control with that too much. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own any characters recognizable from Twilight. **

Bella POV

Edward and I were sitting in our room in our house in Alaska. Edward's eyes looked like onyx, so I knew it was time for him to hunt. I was feeling a little thirsty too.

"Edward, I'm getting thirsty. Do you want to go hunting with me?" I knew he would say yes.

"Sure. I'm thirsty too."

Minutes later we were running for the Alaskan forest that was nearby our house. Everyone else was at Tanya's house, but we had wanted to stay home.

When we were hunting, we drank all we needed. On our way home, I smelled human blood. I looked at Edward and he smelled it too. We both headed in the direction of the smell.

Within five minutes, we reached the source of the smell. It made my heart wrench looking at it. It was a small girl and from the looks of it she was only around five years old. She was bleeding, but not very much.

Edward and I slowed down when we saw her. We both walked over to her slowly, not sure if she was conscious or not. When we were five feet away, she must have sensed someone was there because her head snapped up.

"Who are you?" she asked us. She was curled up tightly into a ball, and she looked like she had been crying.

"We're here to try and help you. What happened to you?" Edward was trying to calm her down, and I wondered what she was thinking.

"I was hiking with Mommy and Daddy through the forest. Then these two people with red eyes came running at them. They started biting and sucking them. Mommy and Daddy started screaming, telling me to run. The people were too busy sucking on my parents to notice me. I started running, and I fell and got a stick stuck in my hand. I pulled it out and it started bleeding more. Then I ended up here and started crying. Then I saw you. My Mommy and Daddy are dead, aren't they?"

She seemed really smart for a five year old. It surprised me that she noticed their red eyes. It was horrible to think that her parents were killed in a vampire attack. I was glad she was safe now, though.

Edward sighed and said,"They probably are. What's your name?" He must have already known, but wanted to keep up our cover until we discussed her with the rest of the family.

"Clara. What's your's?" That was a really pretty name.

"I'm Edward and this is my wife, Bella." The girl nodded, and it looked like she was thinking.

"Are you going to be able to help me?" She looked worried. She realized that she was all alone, and that she didn't have anybody to take care of her or help her.

"Yes," I finally said, speaking up."We're going to bring you back to our house. We'll talk with the rest of the family about how we're going to try and help you."

"Okay," she said, standing up. I picked her up, and looked at Edward. He nodded and I told her to close her eyes. She nodded and closed her eyes tight. We started running, and soon she fell asleep.

When we got back home, I set her down on the couch. Edward had gone to call Carlisle and tell them that we needed a family meeting. They came shortly after, all looking curious. Except for Alice, because she already knew exactly what we were going to talk about.

They all came in and sat down, and we looked around at them.


	2. Decision

**AN- Please, please, please review!!**

**Disclaimer:I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own any of the characters from Twilight. I do own Clara, though.**

**Things written in italic are thoughts. The names next to them are the people thinking them. Just to stop confusion.**

Edward POV

As everyone came in and sat down, I listened to their thoughts.

_I wonder what's wrong. Alice knows, and I hope that we don't have to move- Carlisle_

_I hope everything's okay- Esme_

_Bella's probably just overreacted about something again, and felt the need to tell all of us about it- Rosalie_

_I can't believe they found a little girl!! We have to help her. I get to be an aunt! I could take her shopping and decorate her room!- Alice_

_What's Alice so excited about? And why are Bella and Edward worried?- Jasper_

_Maybe something good happened. Maybe we'll get to have a little fun- Emmett_

I decided to block Rosalie's thoughts because they just got worse the more I listened.

After a few minutes I said,"We have something we really need to discuss with you. It could cause a lot of problems, but this person really needs our help."

Then Bella said,"I asked Edward to go hunting earlier. After we were finished and heading home, we smelled a human scent. When we followed it, we found five-year old girl curled up in a ball. We talked to her a little bit, and found out that her parents were killed from a vampire attack. We also found out that her name is Clara. She doesn't have anybody to help her, and since she's seen vampires she might tell other people about them. We wanted to ask you guys if you think it would be okay if we took her in. So, what do you think?"

Carlisle was the first one to talk."I think we should help her. Since she's already seen vampires, it would cause problems if she told anybody." Esme nodded in agreement.

Jasper said,"I think we should help her. I would have to get used to having a human around, but I would adjust." Alice nodded, and in her head I saw her making plans to take her shopping. Poor kid.

Rosalie just rolled her eyes and Emmett said,"I'd love to have a kid around! It would be great, and we can handle a kid."

"So with that settled, how will we tell her about what we are? She's only five and we don't want to scare her," I pointed out. I was secretly glad that we would be able to help her. She was really sweet.

No one got to answer that, because right then Clara started screaming. We all ran vampire speed to the living room. I read her mind, and I saw the nightmare she had. It was like she had seen her parents being killed all over again.

Bella kneeled down and hugged her."It's okay. It was only a dream. You're okay now." Clara had started sobbing into Bella's shoulder. I could hear in everyone's thoughts that they felt horrible for her. Even Rosalie. She was starting to see this as an opportunity to raise a child.

Clara POV

Those people I met were really nice. The girl, Bella, picked me up and told me to close my eyes. I did just what I was told, only to fall into a nightmare. I saw the look of terror on my mother's face, and I heard my daddy screaming. I heard them telling me to run. The next thing I knew I was screaming and Bella was hugging me. I just started crying.

But, maybe, if I was good, I'd get to see Mommy and Daddy again. I dried my tears and tried to cheer up at this thought. I looked up at the people around me. They all had topaz eyes and looked sorry for me. I didn't want them to feel sorry for me. I wanted them to be glad to meet me.

Then I looked over at Edward. He looked really sad. I couldn't figure out why. Maybe something sad had happened that I didn't know about.

Then one of the blonde boys started talking to me."Clara, I'm Carlisle, Edward's Dad. He told me about you. I'm a doctor. Can I see your hand?" I had forgotten about the pain in my hand for a second. Only a second though.

"Sure. It hurts real bad." He came over and started looking at my hand. His hands were freezing! I wondered why they were so cold.

After a minute Carlisle left the room. He came back a minute later with some medicine and a bandage. He started putting the medicine on the cut. It stung, but I didn't say anything. I'd had worse. Then he wrapped the bandage around my hand.

He smiled at me and asked,"Feel better?" I just nodded.

Then Edward said,"Clara, we need to talk to you about something." I looked at them and nodded. I was scared. Are they going to tell me they can't help me? Or that they don't want to help me? The thought made me want to cry, but I held in my tears.

"Okay," I said.

"Clara, we want to tell you about what we are, okay? If you don't want to be around us, that's okay. But you can't tell anybody what you've heard. You can leave if you want, and we can find another nice family to take care of you. If you want, though, you can stay with us," Bella told me. I wondered why she thought I would want to leave. From what I'd seen, they were perfectly nice people.

Then Carlisle started talking,"Clara, we're vampires. Have you ever heard of vampires?" I nodded.

"Like Dracula?" I asked. They all smirked a bit, it looked like they were holding in laughter. I think they expected me to be scared. I wasn't scared. I knew they wouldn't hurt me.

Carlisle continued,"We only drink animal blood. We don't want to kill humans so we don't drink their blood. You would be safe if you stayed with us. Some of us also have powers. Edward can read minds, Bella can send thoughts to people using her mind, Jasper feels emotions, and Alice can see the future." I thought this was cool. They were expecting me to be terrified by now.

"I still want to stay with you. You are nice. So will I have a Mommy? You know, like a second Mommy?" They all seemed surprised. I wondered why. They said they wouldn't hurt me.

Bella stepped forward and said,"I will be you Mom. Edward will be your Daddy. Is that okay?" I was happy to hear that. I had lost a Mommy and Daddy, but I might get to see them again some day. Until then, I got a second Mommy and Daddy.

"That's great! What will everyone else be?" They all seemed pleased. That made me happier.

Bella pointed to each person as she said,"Those two people will be you Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie. Those two people will be your Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice. Carlisle and the woman standing next to him, Esme, his wife, will be your Grandma and Grandpa."

I smiled. I'd never had a Grandma or Grandpa. I ran up and hugged them. Grandma smiled hugely. Grandpa did the same. They hugged me back. After I was done hugging them, I hugged everybody. Aunt Rosalie was just as happy as Grandma. Jasper was happy, I think, but a little stiff. Mommy and Daddy were ecstatic.

I was so happy with my new family.

**AN- What do you think? Please, please, please review! I don't know if I did very well with Clara's POV, but that's how I thought when I was five. I'll probably update a lot this weekend.**


	3. Shopping and Realization

**AN-Thanks so much to Sonneuntergang for your reveiw! That's the only one I've gotten for this story, and it really helped. I'm so, so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I was trying to figure out what would happen next, but I've figured that out, and hopefully it will be okay. Also, I really want you guys to review. It helps me figure out what you guys like to read, so I can make the story better, and I might even make my chapters longer!**

**By the way, words in Italic are thoughts.**

**Disclaimer:Don't own.**

Clara POV

After I met the whole family, Mommy said,"Clara, we want to let you know that we're going to be moving the day after tomorrow. We're moving to Rhode Island. Until then you're going to have to sleep on the couch. Is that okay?"

"That's fine. The couch is really comfy!" They all smiled and nodded. I wasn't going to tell them that I didn't know where Rhode Island was, but they probably already knew that.

"Clara, you should also know that some of us have powers. I can read minds, your Mommy can send thoughts, Aunt Alice can see the future, and Uncle Jasper knows what you're feeling." Oh. Well then Daddy did know that I didn't know where Rhode Island was. Same with Uncle Jasper.

Then Aunt Alice said,"I need to take you shopping." Oh, no.

"Daddy, do I have to go? I just got here, and she already knows what size I am," I whined.

Daddy smiled and said,"I think you do. You don't have any clothes or pajamas, or really any of the things you need. Besides, don't you want to make sure she gets you everything you need?"

I just said,"If she can see the future, shouldn't she be able to know what I'm going to say I need?" Everybody laughed a bit.

"You still need to go. Please?"

I thought about it for a minute. Finally, I decided that if I was going to be living with these people, I was going to need clothes, and since they were letting me stay, I might as well be nice and let them shop for me, if they want to. But I still didn't want them spending too much on me.

"Fine. I'll go."

As soon as I said that Alice scooped me up and ran out of the house saying,"Be back in a few hours!"

This was going to be a long day.

**Bella POV**

I had noticed that when I was comforting Clara that Edward looked sad. I was going to make sure I asked him about that.

I knew that Clara was going to need clothes, so I sent Alice a thought saying,"_You're going to need to take Clara shopping."_

Alice smiled and nodded happily.

After Clara was gone with Alice, everyone went in their separate directions. Edward and I headed to our room, and I was going to ask him about Clara.

"Edward, why were you so sad when we were talking to Clara?" There was no better way I could put that, no matter how hard I tried.

He sighed and said,"She thinks that if she's good that her parents will come back, and that until then we'll be her family. The last part is true, but I feel horrible and I know that she is going to realize her parents aren't coming back, and it's going to hurt her."

I felt horrible again. Then something else dawned on me.

"What if those vampires are looking for her? She only saw two, but there could be more, right? Is that one of the reasons why we're moving?" He only nodded this time.

"You're glad we're helping her, aren't you?" I asked. I was pretty sure that he was trying to make it seem that he didn't think that she was the sweetest little thing. I knew him too well to fall for that.

"Yes. She's so sweet, and even her thoughts are sweet. I've never had anything close to a daughter. It feels nice, knowing that someone looks up to you. I haven't really had anyone do that in a long time."

It was great to know that he felt the same way I did about her. It was going to be fun having someone like a daugther.

**Clara POV**

Seriously, who knew one small person could shop so much? I told her not to, but she just kept going. I even told her that I didn't need everything she was getting me, and she just told me not to worry about it, because she wanted to do this. My Mommy was always telling me that if she got me too much stuff, I'd be spoiled. Now I was being told that my aunt wanted to spoil me. I was so confused.

When we finally got home I flopped down on the couch, really tired. Then, my stomach growled. I hadn't eaten since that morning, and I was so happy I kind of forgot.

Aunt Alice heard it, laughed, and said,"Looks like it's time for the human's dinner. Don't worry, your Grandma went shopping and got plenty of food for you."

I followed her into the kitchen. Just as I walked in I saw Grandma putting food for me on the table.

"Go ahead, dear. You need to eat."

"Thanks."

I ate quickly, and was surprised that it was so good. I had figured that they didn't have to eat, and I'd never seen them do it, so I didn't think that they would be very good at cooking. I was just wrong again.

I was tired, and it was eight o'clock, so I thought I could go ahead to bed. I had always had to go to bed at eight before, so I didn't think that this would be any different.

Aunt Alice had thought that it would be best to keep my clothes in Mommy and Daddy's room, so I had to go in there to get my clothes. She had shown me where it was, so I could get there by myself, along with anywhere else in the house. When I got there, the door was open, so I thought it would be okay to just go in.

I walked in, and saw Mommy and Daddy sitting on the bed, talking. They were talking too quietly for me to hear, so I didn't know what they were talking about. They must've heard me come in, because the second I walked in their heads snapped up to look at me.

I smiled and said,"Sorry, Aunt Alice put my clothes in here. I just have to go to the bathroom and change."

Then Mommy said,"Oh, we don't mind. You want me to come down and say goodnight to you when you're done?" I nodded.

When I got to the bathroom, I remembered that my first Mommy had always done that. I didn't want to be sad, or make my new family feel sorry for me, but I couldn't help it. I missed her, a lot.

Then I remembered something she had told me not too long ago, when we were watching a movie and it was brought up.

_Flashback_

_"Mommy, what does it mean when someone dies?" I asked my Mommy, sitting with her on our couch._

_"When someone dies it means that they go to Heaven, and they can't come back. But when they do go, they are always looking down and watching on the people they loved, making sure that nothing bad happens to them." She explained, looking really sad._

_End of flashback_

I had finished getting ready, and I was laying on the couch, under the blankets, waiting for my new Mommy. Then I knew she was never coming back. I wouldn't see her for a very long time, and that's why Daddy was looking sad. He had heard me thinking that I was going to see them again, and knew that it wasn't true.

I turned into the pillow and burst into tears. The whole house could probably hear me, even though I was trying very hard to stay quiet. Soon I felt Mommy hugging me, telling me that it was okay. She could say that, but I didn't feel okay.

I could tell that everyone was standing there, watching me cry my eyes out. They would be feeling sorry for me, and I didn't want them to. They didn't need to be feeling bad for me, it wasn't their fault that my Mommy and Daddy weren't here any more, it was those evil people's.

I cried and cried until I fell asleep.

**AN-Okay, so I didn't really make that chapter long on purpose. I have a feeling that this one is going to be longer than my other story, seeing as how one day took three chapters. Because I gave you guys a long chapter, maybe you should review. I understand if you like to wait until the end to review, but if you don't review just because you're being lazy, it isn't very nice. Besides, I update more when I get reviews.**


	4. Moving and Hurt

**AN-Okay, so I got one review, and it made me want to write more. I posted the last chapter like half an hour ago, my hits are going up, and I got a great review from Moogle Stump, so I figured that I could write more. But please, please review! If you like it and tell me that, it makes me want to write more, so you get to read more. Anyway, you probably want to read the story rather than read my rant, so I'll just move along to that!**

**Disclaimer:I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own Twilight, yada yada yada.**

Jasper POV

I could tell everyone felt horrible for Clara. I could tell that she was hurt, and guilty, but I couldn't figure out why. Why would she be so guilty? She didn't do anything wrong, and it wasn't like her parents died for her, it was because they had no choice.

Clara cried and cried until she fell asleep. After she was asleep we left the room and started asking a bunch of questions. Well, in our heads.

Bella spoke out loud first.

"Edward, she seemed guilty. What was she thinking?" I could feel sadness coming off Edward.

"She was thinking that she didn't want to make us feel bad or sorry for her. She has been trying to stay happy, mainly because she doesn't want us to feel bad. And from what your minds are saying, you guys have no idea why she was crying. She remembered talking to her mother about what it meant when someone died. Then she realized that her Mom wasn't coming back, and she wouldn't be able to see her for a long, long time."

Everyone's mood shifted. They were all feeling horrible and sorry for the little girl. But she didn't want them to, which made it even worse. That's what made her so guilty.

"She was feeling guilty. I think it was from making the rest of us feel bad and sorry for her. Somehow we need to try and just cheer her up, because she was really, really sad and hurt." Everyone nodded, but we all knew that it wasn't going to be so easy to do.

Clara POV

When I woke up the next morning, I still felt bad and guilty. But I was feeling something different. I felt sick. I was also really queasy, like I was going to throw up. Then I realized that I was going to throw up.

Immediately I got up and ran to the bathroom. The second Mommy realized I was going to throw up she picked me up and ran me to the bathroom. Immediately I threw up. By that time everyone was standing in the doorway, watching me throw up with Mommy holding back my hair.

After I was done I brushed my teeth and went back to bed. Grandpa checked me over and said I had the stomach flu, so I would be throwing up a lot for the next day or two. He said that I most likely got it from running in the forest for hours, since it was pretty cold yesterday. This was not going to be fun.

All day I was in bed or in the bathroom. Grandma brought me some chicken noodle soup once, only for me to eat it all and throw it back up 5 minutes later. I had a fever of 100 degrees, but I got to sleep and watch movies all day.

There was always somebody sitting with me, but it was mostly just Mommy and Daddy. They would watch movies with me or get me to the bathroom. The day was slow, but I fell asleep at 7:30.

When I woke up the next morning, my fever was gone and I didn't feel sick. Grandma made me breakfast, which I ate happily, and it actually stayed in my stomach. Grandpa said it was just the 24 hour flu, so I wouldn't be throwing up any more.

Then I remembered what Mommy said. We were going to be moving today! I liked road trips, and since I still needed to get to know my new family, it would be a great opportunity to. I would also be getting a room, which I had a feeling that Alice would be decorating. That made it better though, because I loved Alice's sense of style. I just didn't like that I was forced to go shopping.

A few hours later, everything was packed up and we were ready to go. We walked outside to figure out who was riding with who. I was holding Daddy's hand.

Grandpa said,"I think everyone should ride in their own cars, or the ones they share. Clara, who do you want to ride with?" It wouldn't have taken much to figure out the answer, but I think they were asking just to make sure.

"I want to ride with Mommy and Daddy." Grandpa nodded, and we all went to the cars.

I sat in back and Daddy was driving. It was a shiny silver car, and it looked newer.**(AN- Did you really think that I was going to have Edward have the same car for ten years?)**

**Edward POV**

I was glad that Clara decided to ride with us. I didn't know much about her, even though I could read her mind. Lately she had been thinking a lot about her parents, or about what the new house was going to be like.

When we got in the car I made sure she was strapped in, and sped off. After fifteen minutes Bella whispered,"Slow down." Then I looked back at Clara. She was cluctching the door and the seat, and she looked scared to death. I slowed down to the speed limit, and she relaxed visibly.

After a while, I decided to break the silence. She was thinking about her parents again, so I thought it might be best if she talked about them a bit.

"So, Clara, what were your parents like?" I looked at her in the rear view mirror. She teared up a bit, but she didn't really cry.

"They were really nice. We weren't very rich, but we still got the the things we needed, and I even got some extra things. They liked to make sure that I was happy, and that the other kids in school were nice to me. I didn't have any friends, and they would make fun of me a lot. I don't know why, I didn't do anything to them. They also liked to make sure I got to exercise, even though we lived in an apartment with two bedrooms. That's why we went hiking. I'm kind of glad we did, though, because if we didn't then I wouldn't have met you, and I wouldn't have the family I have now. I miss them a lot, but my Mommy told me that when people you love die they watch over you and make sure nothing bad happens." Wow, she was a really smart kid. By now she was crying full out, but silently. The only way I knew was because I was smelling it.

When I looked over at Bella, she crawling to the backseat to comfort her. I was also determined to make sure that none of the kids in school picked on her, or had a reason to pick on her, other than jealousy. That was probably the reason the why she was picked on. She was such a cute kid, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

I knew that we were going to have to change her when she got older. She was going to have to act like she was our sister, when she was like our daughter. But if we changed her, we would be taking away what she wanted most, to see her parents again. It felt cruel to do that, but there was also no way I was going to let her die.

Driving across the country usually takes four days, but soon after Clara started crying she fell asleep, so I started speeding again. We had to stop twice while she was sleeping to get gas. After she woke up she had to go to the bathroom, so we had to stop at another gas station for that. Bella went in with her, so I sat in the car and waited.

When they got back we talked a little more, but about stuff like school.

"Clara, you're in kindergarten, right?" Bella asked her. She shook her head.

"No, I skipped kindergarten. I'm in first grade." Okay, this kid was _really _smart.

* * *

We drove two days, stopping occaisionally for gas or bathroom breaks. When we pulled up to the house, Clara's mouth dropped open.

"This is our house?" She asked, wide-eyed.

"Yup. The others got here before us. You want to go in and find your room?" Bella asked her.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed.

"Let's go then!" Bella said back, obviously happy to see Clara happy.

Bella ran at vampire speed out of the car and opened her door. Clara jumped out quickly and ran inside the house. Bella followed at human speed behind her. I chuckled to myself as I got out of the car, and followed after them.

**Bella POV**

When we pulled up to the house, Clara's jaw dropped. I didn't blame her. If I was still human, mine probably would. But after moving around to huge, beautiful houses quite a bit, you get used to it.

"This is our house?" She asked. She was completely amazed.

"Yup. The others got here before us. You want to go in and find your room?" I asked her.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed. She was really excited.

"Let's go then!" I said. I was really glad to see her so happy. She had been really sad, which I didn't blame her for.

I ran at vampire speed and opened her door. She hopped out quickly and took off for the house. I wanted her to be able to keep up so I ran at human speed. I thought it would be better if she found it on her own, and since Alice decorated it it was bound to be absolutely beautiful.

We ran up the stairs and turned right down a hallway. We opened the first door to the left. Surprisingly, it was her room. We both gasped. The room was spectacular!

The walls were a pale pink, and the theme was flowers and butterflies. Directly to our right was a door, and next to it was a large white dresser. On the other side of the dresser was another door. There was a rug on the floor with flowers and butterflies on it, and the same design was on the comforter. There were lots of pillows on it, along with a couple stuffed animals. There was also a white night table by her bed, and a big doll house was in the corner. She had mentioned on our way here that she loved playing with dolls, so that's probably why Alice got it.

Clara squealed with delight and ran to her bed. She immediately picked up one of the stuffed animals. It was a dolphin. She had also said that dolphins were her favorite animals. Then she jumped off the bed, still holding the stuffed animal. She opened the door to the left of the dresser. It was a big bathroom.

Then she opened the other door. I could tell that she was dreading it from the look on her face. She pulled it open and we both gasped again. It was a humongous walk-in closet. Looks like Alice gave her the master bedroom, seeing as she was the one who took care of the room arrangments.

There were clothes on both sides, and the back wall was full of shoes. I sent a thought to Alice saying,_ Great job with the room. But that closet is huge! You're going to spoil her, and she's going to think she can get anything she wants by asking for it!_

She came out of the close and said,"Will she ever stop shopping?" I started laughing, and I heard Edward laughing behind me. I didn't even know that he had come in the room.

I turned around and said,"Do you like what our sister did?"

He chuckled again and said,"Yeah. It looks great. We'll have to change it in a few years, but it's great for now."

Then we all heard Clara's stomach growl. We all laughed, and then went downstairs to get Clara something to eat.

She ate her lunch, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with an apple quickly, then asked,"Can I go outside and play?"

The sentence was barely out of her mouth before Emmett picked her up and spun her around. She was surprised and started laughing. I knew that Emmett was going to be a great uncle. He'd probably be really overprotective, like all the guys would be. The girls would be the ones that would giggle with her when she met a boy, while the guys warned him not to hurt Clara if he liked having his head on his shoulders.

I knew that it would be fun, and it seemed like it would be such a long time. It wasn't though, and soon girls would start getting catty and jealous, and boys would be getting obnoxious and start acting like players. Until then, Edward and I were going to enjoy raising a happy little girl.

Emmett ran outside and started playing with Clara, letting her ride on his back and running around with her. We knew he would be careful, so Edward and I decided to go check out our new room.

Seconds later we were on the second floor in the room across from Clara's. We both gasped.

The room had midnight blue walls and a white carpet. There was a leather couch in the on the left side of the wall across from the door. The rest of that wall was a window, which reminded me of Edward's room in Forks. The right wall was covered in Edward's cd collection, and the toher wall had my books. The back wall was covered in pictures of me and Edward, and even a few of Clara. Alice must've taken them when they went shopping.

**Clara POV**

I played with Uncle Emmett in the backyard. He ran around like a horse with me on his back. He was faster than my first Daddy, but he still reminded me of him. I teared up a bit, and started wiping my eyes. Uncle Emmett bucked like a horse would, which is usually fun. I was flung off of him. He caught me, but not before my hand hit the ground. It hit the ground _hard._

"Ow!" I yelled, and started crying. Uncle Emmet was trying to look at my hand, but it hurt when he touched it. So everyone time he tried to look at it I yanked it away, which just made it hurt more, which made me cry more.

Then my Mommy and Daddy came running as fast as they could. Soon after the rest of the family was out. Aunt Rosalie started hitting Uncle Emmett, yelling a bunch of words I had never heard before. Daddy picked me up and ran me inside. Mommy and Grandpa followed him. Daddy ran back outside. I think he was going to help Aunt Rosalie.

The rest of the family came inside a few seconds later. Mommy was holding me on her lap while Grandpa looked at my hand. He was touching it, and that made it hurt more.

After he was all done he said it was broken and pulled out this thing to put on my hand out of his bag. Uncle Emmett came up to me and started apologizing again and again, and I told him that it was fine again and again. It just hurt really, really bad.

The whole family except for me, Grandma, and Grandpa was mad at Uncle Emmett. They kept yelling at him, it was like they were taking turns.

After about ten minutes I yelled over Aunt Alice,"Stop! It's my fault, I let go! Stop blaming somebody when it wasn't there fault!" They all turned to me and apologized, and Daddy put me on his lap.

I was tired so I decided to head to bed. They all said goodnight as I headed upstairs. It was really only six, but I was so tired that I didn't even care. I pulled on my pajamas, careful of my hand. Then I crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep.

**AN- Okay, that was a _really_ long chapter. It's almost three thousand words! I'll update again tomorrow, if not tonight. I have a performance tomorrow, so I won't be able to update until later in the day. This is a really, really, really long chapter and it took forever for me to write so please, please, please, please review! **


	5. First Day, Teasing, and Backstabbing

**AN-I'm going to try and give you another chapter before my performance, and then I can give you another one after. Please remember to review! Thanks to you guys who review for like every chapter, and the rest of you could review more. Unless you're like waiting for the story to be done, then I understand.**

**Disclaimer:Not Stephenie Meyer, don't own Twilight.**

**Bella POV**

I was so mad at Emmett. No, furious is a better word. He was supposed to make sure that Clara wasn't hurt, he was supposed to be gentle. That all went out the window when I heard Clara yelling and crying.

The second I heard that I went tearing into the backyard.

Emmett was holding Clara, trying to look at her hand. She kept yanking it away and crying more. Edward was down a split second after me. He saw the same thing I saw, and picked Clara up and ran her inside. I went with him.

He set her down carefully on the couch then ran back outside. He was going to go help Rosalie yell and scream at Emmett. I sat her on my lap while Carlisle looked at her hand.

When Carlisle said it was broken, everybody came running into the house. Emmett started apologizing, and Clara just kept telling him that it was okay.

Then the yelling started.

"Emmett! You were supposed to make sure she was okay! She's a human! You have to be gentle!" I yelled at him.

"You are never going to be able to play with her like that again! Do you know what could've happened if her head hit the ground?!" That was Edward.

Alice barely started when Clara yelled over the top of her,"Stop! It's my fault, I let go! Stop blaming somebody when it isn't their fault!" There was a chorus of apologies, and Edward sat her in his lap.

It was only six, but Clara was tired so she went to bed. After she was in bed we all went to do our own things. Rosalie was going to scold Emmett some more, and the rest of us were going to our bedrooms.

I sat with Edward on our couch, and my head was on his chest. Then I asked,"You really love her, don't you?" The answer was obvious, but I wanted to know what he would say.

"Yes, I do. It's like she's already my little girl, even though I don't know her too well." I had to admit that it was really sweet.

We just sat there until it was time to get Clara ready for her first day of school. Esme and Carlisle were going to have to enroll her and act as her parents, because we looked way too young for her to be our child.

**Clara POV**

It felt like I had only just fallen asleep when Mommy was shaking me awake. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, trying to not feel so sleepy.

Then Mommy said,"Come on, sweetie. You're going to school today."

"Do I have to go?" I asked.

She laughed and nodded. Then she said,"You need to get ready. We're going to have to take that off your hand so you can take a bath."

Half an hour later Aunt Alice was doing my hair. She had laid at a really cute dress for me to wear, and then said she wanted to my hair. I tried to stop, but her dumb vampire strength got in the way.

Fortunately she just did some pig tails, nothing fancy. When she was done I went running out of the room, glad to be free.

Actually, I really did shout,"I'm free!" I could hear everyone in the house laughing. Then I managed to trip over my own foot, but Aunt Alice caught me. I didn't think that this clumsiness was ever going to wear off.

After I ate my cereal, Daddy told me it was for me to go to school. He handed me a backpack and a lunchbox and lead me out to the car. I had barely even sat down before Daddy was in the front seat and buckled in. I was never going to get to this super speed.

I didn't want to go to school. Why should I? School is where grown-ups forced you to go so that you could learn, but what really happened was that at lunchtime kids made fun of you and told you that you were a nerd because you knew the alphabet, or that you looked bad because you wore pig tails. I was going to get made fun of because I was younger than everybody else, which would make the whole thing worse. I was also new, so that wouldn't be helping me either. Since I was now a Cullen, people would be asking me why I wasn't pretty like they were. I would probably just tell them that I'm adopted. It wouldn't be a lie.

When we pulled up to the school Daddy got out and opened my door. This time he actually did it at normal speed, probably not to make people look at him. He opened my door and I jumped out and grabbed his hand. I walked with him inside the front office.

We walked in, and it was warmer in there than it was outside. It smelled like cookies in there, and I never did figure out why. The lady sitting at the front desk looked at us the second we entered the room. She also looked a bit nervous once she saw my Daddy. It was really gross.

"How may I help you?" She asked us, and the way she said it also sounded really gross.

"I'm here to enroll my little sister in school. Well, our parents picked up the information and filled it out yesterday, and told me to bring here with my sister. She's going to be in the first grade." He said.

"It says here that she's five. Did she skip a grade?" Daddy nodded.

"Okay. She's going to be in Mrs.Crandall's class. I'll walk her there myself. You have a nice day." She said. I hugged Daddy goodbye, and then walked with that lady. I think on the desk that it said her name was Ms.Tanning. I was just hoping I wouldn't have to see much more of her.

She walked me down a hallway and then took a right, opening the first door on her right. The class had already started, and everyone turned their heads when they saw us walk in. All I could think was, let the torture of school begin.

**Clara POV(There is a reason for why I am putting this)**

It has been six years since then. That day went by like any other normal day in first grade. A boy pulled my hair, and girls started calling me names. Okay, so it's probably not a normal day of first grade. But it was normal for me.

We have moved around quite a bit since then. Now we were living in Eugene, Oregon. I loved it there. It had lots of theater stuff going on there, which I just loved.

But now I waiting on the sidewalk for my Dad to show up. My teacher had dismissed us a little early, so I had to stand here a little longer than usual.

I didn't mind, though. I needed to get myself together and make myself block my mind. I couldn't think about what I had just heard. If he heard, he would want to rip those poor people apart, and I'd have to make Mom stop him. Then Aunt Rosalie would have to stop Uncle Emmett, and Aunt Alice would have to stop Uncle Jasper. It would be hectic.

I had been walking behind my best friend, Katie, and she was talking to this boy I really liked, Ashton. She didn't know I was there, and I'm still wishing I wasn't there. I would've rather not heard what I did.

I hadn't been paying much attention, but a few phrases grabbed my attention.

"Clara is so ugly. And fat, and stupid." She said lots of other things, but they were swear words that I didn't want to think about. The next part hurt the most.

"Yeah, she is." Ashton said. Then they went to their bus, and I walked to where the parents picked us up. I was trying very, very hard not to cry. If I cried, my Dad would be able to tell, and then ask Aunt Alice about it, and I'm sure she would tell him.

So when my Dad pulled up I started singing songs in my head, which worked.

We sat in silence the whole way there. When we got to our house, I just went upstairs to my room, ignoring the thoughts Mom was sending me. She knew that something was wrong, and, if I'm not mistaken, would be coming up in about three minutes. Just a rough estimate.

I sat down on my bed, playing with the comforter. About five minutes later my Mom walked, in, shut the door behind her, and sat down on the bed.

"I told them to go hunting. They won't be able to hear you, you know. Alice knows something, but she won't tell me. Can't you tell me what's going on?" She said.

I nodded, and told her everything. She was obviously angry, but waited until I was done to say anything. When I was finally done, she just shook her head.

"Clara, that stuff isn't true. You gotta know that. And sweetie, anybody who is going to talk about you behind your back, or agree with them, simply isn't worth it. If a boy is just going to agree with a girl about something bad that she said about you, then they probably deserve each other. All you have to do is be nice and not be like them. You can also think of it this way, some day they're going to be the ones asking you,'Do you want ketchup with that?'" She said. It made me feel a lot better. I knew I would never match up to the Cullens, but it was nice to think that I wasn't ugly.

"Thanks. Can you please not tell Dad about this? Or can you at least wait until we move this summer? I would rather not have him or one of my uncles threatening them." She chuckled and nodded.

My life was going great.

**AN- So, what'd ya think? Sorry if the time skip was a little confusing. And in case you don't believe it, eleven year olds really talk like that. I just wasn't really comfortable using the language I've heard them use. I'm just going to be doing a few events in her life, probably in the next chapter. Then I'm going to be getting to the good stuff. And yes, that does mean more drama! I think I'm going to change the genre of this chapter, and I can't really help it. I'm extremely overdramatic. Now, my wonderful readers, review! Go on, it's easy!**


	6. Birthday

**AN- I'm going to try and update during the week, but I have dance classes and things I have to do, so I'll have to work around that. Thanks those people who reviewed! Okay, there were only 7, but that's more than I've ever gotten for one chapter, so I'm happy. Keep it up!!**

**Disclaimer: Not Stephenie Meyer, don't own Twilight. Do own Clara!**

**Clara POV**

Now it's my sixteenth birthday, and we're living in yet another rainy town. Actually, we live in Portland, Oregon. It's always rainy, but I've gotten used to that.

I woke up that morning praying that Alice wouldn't go over the top. If she went over the top all of my friends would get jealous. Correction- my one friend would get jealous. Then I realized that she couldn't overdo it. There weren't enough people that would come for her to really overdo.

I hopped out of bed, happy that I wouldn't have to beg Alice not to throw a huge party. I pulled out some sweats and a tee shirt, knowing that Alice would force me into something else later. The most she would be able to whip up was an overdecorated sleepover. Which I was perfectly fine with.

I walked downstairs, greeted with ten "happy birthdays".

I know you're probably confused about the whole ten people thing, but I did not miscount. There were really ten people in that room.

You see, when I was fourteen, we got a new addition to the Cullen family. He was a lone vampire, and a vegetarian. He wanted to joint the coven, mostly because he was lonely. He was also tired of being nomadic.

Yeah, there is more about him. I was completely and utterly in love with him. Jasper knew that, but he didn't dare mention it, or think about it. At least not when everyone else was around.

When everyone else went hunting, he would question me about it. It wasn't like I understood it myself, so I just had to tell him it was love at first sight. I know it sounds corny, but that's how it happened.

His name is Collin. He has the power of mimicking. If he sees someone do something, he can do it. The only downfall is that he can only do it as well as the person he saw doing it.

He and I were best friends from the start. When I was talking about a best friend earlier, I was talking about my best human friend. No one is more of a friend to me than Collin.

I came down and sat down by Collin, preparing for Alice to drag me upstairs, play Barbie with me, then yell at me for wearing sweats.

But nothing happened. Alice didn't drag me upstairs.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I'm not allowed to make you do anything you don't want to do unless it's absolutely necessary. That means no makeovers. You basically get to do whatever you want," Alice said, pouting.

"Okay," I said, sensing my freedom. "Can I invite Lindsay over for a sleepover?" Collin stiffened.

He was a lot like Jasper. He was a vegetarian, but still had problems with control. Well, Jasper didn't really struggle with control any more. I guess Collin was like what Jasper used to be like.

I knew it was ridiculous to ask, but why not grab at freedom when I had the chance?

"Anything but that," Dad said.

I nodded and said,"Can I see my presents, then?" Unlike my mother, I loved getting presents. Even though I'm not related to her, I supposedly act a lot like she did when she was human.

They all smiled and walked into the kitchen. Sitting on the table were ten presents. One of them was very small and shaped like a box, and I hoped that there were keys inside. Usually they got me gifts in couples, except Collin, of course. I guess each couple got me two gifts this year.

Emmett handed me two and said,"Open our's first." I nodded and took them.

The first one was a stunnin tennis bracelet, which I could tell Rose picked out. The second one was an awesome stereo sysytem, courtesy of Emmett.

Next I opened Alice and Jasper's gifts. Alice got me a really cute outfit, and Jasper got me a collection of my favorite classics.

After that I opened the gifts from my grandparents. They got me a nice jacket and matching bag. I could tell they picked them both out together.

Then came my parents' gifts. Turns out the small box had a pair of earrings that matched the bracelet Rosalie got me. No doubt they were from my Mom. The other one was a beautiful tear-shaped charm. it was probably one of the things that had belonged to my father's mother.

Collin was last. His first gift was a gorgeous heart-shaped locket. I was about to set it back down when he said,"Open it." Oh, how I was a sucker for his honey-sweet voice.

I opened it and gasped. There was a picture of my parents in it! My eyes were filled with tears, but I was determined not to cry.

I turned to Collin and said,"Thank you. Really. I love it." He nodded and smiled. I bet that if he told me to go jump off a cliff while smiling I would do it.

I picked up his other present. It was book-shaped, so I guessed it was some kind of book. I was right, it was a scrapbook.

I was about to set it down when he told me to open it again.

There were two pictures on each page, one over the other. On the page were pictures of my parents. I turned the page and there were two more pictures of them. On the other page there were pictures of me and my family. Towards the back were pictures of Collin and I.

I turned around and hugged Collin, crying this time because I was so happy.

"Thank you so, so much. I love it," I sniffled.

I pulled away and noticed my Dad pull something out of his pocket. Of course, they were keys. I squealed, ran over, and hugged him.

"Come on, let's go see your new car," he said. I followed him outside.

When I saw what was sitting in the driveway I almost screamed. Seriously. It was a Mustang! A red freaking Mustang!

"Thank you, thank you, thank!" I cried, hugging my Dad.

"You're welcome. You want to take it for a ride?" He asked.

I nodded eagerly and said,"Collin, you want to go with me?" He nodded and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Thank you!" I called again as I took the keys and ran to my car.

**AN- So so so? If you guys want me to write faster, REVIEW!!**


	7. Feelings

**AN- I posted a chapter earlier today, so I'm going to try and post what was supposed to be the other half of the last one. Also, MyBronzeAngel pointed out that there were only nine people in the room even with Collin, so I kinda screwed that up. I wrote that at like midnight last night, so it was a little difficult. Sorry about that. Now, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not Stephenie Meyer.**

**Collin POV (Yay!)**

The whole time we were in that Mustang I was watching Clara. She was beautiful. I could tell that she didn't think so, but she was wrong.

Her blonde hair had gotten darker, and now it was light brown with blonde highlights. She had the bluest eyes I had ever seen.

I knew that I was hopelessly in love with her. I was planning on telling her to day out our spot. Our spot being a secluded beach that was always cloudy.

I had to be careful about what I did. If I set a toe out of line, or upset Clara once, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper would have no problem making me regret it. I would never hurt Clara on purpose, but I could do something accidentally. I would try my best to make sure that she was never hurt.

The second we parked she hopped out of the car and started jogging down to the beach. I caught up with her easily, and kept pace with her.

We were almost all the way down when I remembered that I had put a blanket in the car so we wouldn't have to sit in the sand. Alice had seen this and warned me beforehand, of course.

I looked around, making sure that no humans would be able to see me. When I was positive it was safe, I ran at vampire speed to the car. I grabbed the blanket out of the car and ran back to Clara. She was as close to the water as she could get.

I laid down the blanket and sat down on it, patting the space next to me. She sat down and leaned into my shoulder. She had a wonderful scent, like vanilla.

"Clara?" I asked, being so nervous that I was just trying to get the words out of my mouth.

"Mmm-hmm?" She replied.

I gulped and said,"I love you." Her head snapped up and whipped around to look at my face.

"What?" She asked, sounding shocked.

"I love you." I repeated.

That's when she surprised me. She never stopped doing that.

"I love you too." Now it was my turn to be shocked. I had never thought that was possible.

"Does this mean we're together?" I asked. I had to know whether or not to be careful about what I thought.

"I want us to be together, but only if you want us to be together." She said.

"Well I do, and you do, so I guess we are," I said, smiling. I wrapped my arms around her, happiness filling me.

Then the wind started picking up. I slid my jacket off and put it on Clara. We sat there for a little while longer before we decided to go home. It was getting too cold outside. Well, too cold outside for Clara.

When we got home we walked in the door holding hands. Everyone was sitting in the front room, and all eyes zoomed in on our intertwined hands.

All the girls yelled,"Finally!" The guys just growled. Esme and Carlisle sat there practically glowing from happiness.

The girls, including Clara, ran upstairs. The guys all walked up to me, and boy, they were intimidating.

"If you hurt her, eternal damnation will look good next to what will be waiting for you," Edward said fiercely.

"You will be kicked out of this coven faster than you can think if you hurt her at all," Emmett growled.

"Boy, I know what you're feeling. You better watch it," Jasper said. I knew that Emmett and Jasper were trying to be good uncles to her, and Edward was trying to be a good father.

**Clara POV**

I was shocked. Collin loved me back? I had never thought it was possible. I always thought he'd fall in love with some beautiful vampire. Why would he love me, an inferior human, when he could have a superior vampire? It just baffled me.

Mom, Alice, and Rosalie pulled me upstairs. I knew my Dad and uncles were threatening him. He would never hurt me on purpose. I knew that.

They started begging me for details, which I eventually gave them. Alice didn't really need me to tell them, but she did want to know what I thought. They all squealed happily at the end. Then they gave me a makeover. I just let them. I was too happy to care.

I just had this feeling that since something good was happening that there was some kind of black cloud hovering on the horizon, and that a storm was about to break loose.

**Alice POV**

I saw this coming the second they met. I knew they would fall in love. I didn't need my visions to tell me that. It couldn't stop me from being excited for Clara, though.

We bugged her about it until we forced it out of her. She gave us all the details, blushing the whole way through. She was so much like her adoptive mother that it was ridiculous.

I had gone through too much to not know that something bad was going to happen soon. I didn't have any visions about it, but I did have an eerie feeling.

**AN- You like it? I couldn't stop laughing when I was writing the part with the guys threatening Collin. I bet you guys were expecting a kiss after they admitted that they loved each other. I just enjoy writing this story too much so I'm going to drag it out as much as I can. Oh, by the way, REVIEW!!**


	8. Breaking

**AN- I'm going to try to update every day, and so far that's working out pretty well. I'm debating whether to throw in some drama or make this chapter happy and fluffy, so I'm going to have some happy fluff and hurt drama. An odd mix, I know, but it could be good.**

**Clara POV**

The rest of Spring Break went very well. We spent most of the time at the beach, just hanging out. Most of the time we didn't talked. We usually just watched the sunset and the waves rolling up close to our feet.

We had been trying to decide whether or not we should make the fact that we were dating known at school. Everyone knew that we weren't really siblings, and we had absolutely no relation. The only thing that would be different is that I would get more hateful glares than usual. Collin would still get girls looking at him longingly, no matter who he was going out with. We decided to go ahead and make it exclusive.

I woke up Monday morning. Outside my window was the normal scene, the front of our house with a roof of clouds over it. At least all my "siblings" would get to go to school today.

I got up and got myself ready. After I was dressed, with an outfit that Alice laid out while I was in the shower, I went downstairs to grab some breakfast.

As I was walking down the stairs I tripped, and was expecting floor when I was met with cold arms instead. Not that I'm complaining. I would take cold arms over floor any day.

It was Collin who caught me, and he pulled me into a hug once I was on my feet. I hugged him back, happy that he was the one who caught me. Usually it was Alice or Dad.

We hadn't been hugging long before we heard my mother chuckling behind us.

"You are just like me when I was your age," She said. I didn't know how she meant it. She could mean her clumsiness or her habit to end up hugging the person she loved.

After that we went back to where we needed to be. I had a small breakfast since I wasn't very hungry that morning. After that I went out to my car to find Collin already there.

"I see you're riding with me today," I said.

He smiled and said,"I guess I am." Then I sat down in the driver's seat.

Then something unexpected happened. He leaned towards me a little bit, and I leaned towards him too. We were close enough to kiss, and I felt ready. So I went in until our lips touched.

It was amazing. I'm not going to give all the mushy gushy details, but it was just spectacular. Nothing could be more perfect.

We both pulled away smiling. The kiss had been short and sweet, which was how I liked it. I wasn't ready for the long and hotter kisses.

We drove off to school in a comfortable silence. That's one of the millions of things I always loved about Collin. He was able to sit in silence and not get anxious or feel the need to say anything. He always knew when to talk, though. Then I remembered that I had once heard that silence breaks hearts. That could be true, but silence can also heal a heart. It depends on who you are, I guess.

Once we got there we had to go to our separate classes. I had to go to English while Collin had to go to Gym. I walked into the room with a huge smile on my face. I went over to my seat next to my best friend Lindsay. She looked at my face once and started beaming. I still have no clue how best friends do that.

"Who's the boy?" She asked.

"Collin. And before you say anything we're not related so it's not like I'm dating my brother!" I said. I didn't need anybody saying that I was dating my brother. I can embarass myself on my own, thanks.

"I wasn't going to say anything like that. I was going to say that it's about time! You guys have obviously been in love with each other since I met you. Now, I need details! Where'd it happen? When? How? What did you say?" That girl can get more excited than Alice. That's saying a lot.

I was just about to tell her when the teacher told us to go to our seats and get quiet. We both knew that she would pester me once class was over.

Sure enough, when class ended we continued that conversation.

"Okay, so it was my birthday. We drove down to the beach in my new car- which is a red Mustang, by the way- and went down to the spot we always sit at. He brought a blanket and we sat down, and I leaned into his shoulder. We were just looking down at the ocean, watching the waves. Then I heard Collin tell me he loved me. My head snapped and I asked him what he said. He repeated it, and I told him I loved him back. And now we're here today," I said.

**Collin POV(It starts getting dramatic here.)**

I had to go to the Biology room because I forgot one of my books in there. They had been doing blood-typing, so I had to hold my breath. I was just about to grab my book when I felt warm arms around me. Assuming it was Clara, I turned around, not looking, and kissed her.

When I pulled away I looked at the girl's face, expecting to see Clara. But I didn't. I had just kissed some girl, who just so happened not to be my girlfriend!

The guilt started building up inside me with realization at what I had done.

I had just ruined the best thing I ever had in a matter of seconds.

**Clara POV**

The Biology teacher had wanted to see me before I went to lunch, so I had to go to the Biology room. When I got there I saw something much more disturbing than what I had been expecting.

I saw my boyfriend kissing a girl name Lily. I was expecting him to push her away, but he didn't. He just pulled her closer and closer.

After a few seconds I couldn't watch it any more. Every second I watched it felt like my heart was shattering into millions of pieces. I turned and walked away, knowing that running would get his attention. I walked right out to the parking lot to my car. I sped home, holding in tears that were threatening to overflow.

When I got home everyone was sitting in the front room, looking something beyond angry. The girls looked sympathetic, but still furious.

"Mom, Alice, Rosalie, can we please go on away for a while? Please? I don't want to be around _him,"_ I said, my voice sounding weak. They all nodded and grabbed the already packed bags. They brought them out to my mother's new Audi Coupe.

I hugged the part of my family that was staying, telling them I would call. They all apologized, and I told them they had absolutely nothing to do with what he did.

Once I was in the car and speeding away, I broke. I just started sobbing. My Mom was sitting next to me, probably expecting this to happen.

I kept crying and crying until I fell asleep.


	9. Memories

**AN- Thanks for your reviews! Those were my first reviews that were a little negative, but not bad. If you liked that twist, there's going to be a huge one in this chapter. I'm also thinking about getting a Beta Reader, so if you want to be my beta reader, review or PM me. I'm constantly checking my e-mail, so it won't take me too long to reply to you.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, wish I did. Not Stephenie Meyer, wish I was.**

**Collin POV**

When I realized what had just happened, I took off for the parking lot. I could only go at human speed, which was painfully slow, considering the situation. Once I got there, I noticed the car was gone. She had seen. Now there was a huge misunderstanding, and I just might end up getting torn up and burned. If Clara wasn't going to ever be able to forgive me, I guess that would be fine.

I jogged all the way home, since I was constantly in human sight. I walked in the door and saw something that would be quite frightening if I was thinking straight. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper were all standing in the front room, extremely mad. I was guessing that Alice had seen the same thing Clara had seen, and they all knew. This was going to be painful.

"Where's Clara?" I asked. That was all I wanted to know.

"Not here. Her, Bella, Rosalie, and Alice all went away. She doesn't want to see you. I warned you, and you ignored that. You really shouldn't have done that," Edward growled. If I was going to beg, I might as well do that. I needed their help.

"Guys, I know that I hurt her. But I swear it was on accident. I thought the girl was her, and I was in the Biology room so I couldn't breathe. I didn't look at what I was doing, and I was stupid. But I have to get her back. Please help me win her back," I said, pleading.

Then they surprised me. It looked like they were considering helping me. I had expected them to pounce on me before I was finished.

Then Jasper spoke.

"I can tell that you mean what you say. I'm willing to help you, but you need to be more careful. It may not always be something that can be fixed. If you ever lost control, with Clara or anybody else, we wouldn't be able to help you."

"I got used to her being my singer a while ago. I would never lose control," I replied.

"Since we're going to help you, we need to figure out how we're going to do that. We have to come up with a plan," Emmett said, being more serious than I had ever seen him.

With that, we set to work.

**Clara POV**

I woke up what must have been hours later, and looked out the window to see a very different landscape.

"Uh... Mom, where are we? And if we're not there yet, where are we going?" I asked.

"We're going to New York City! We're about halfway there! We are going to have so much fun!" Alice exclaimed before my mother could respond.

After that we turned up the stereo really loud and sang off-key to all the songs we knew. After a while I got bored and started to think about Collin.

_**Flashback**_

_**It was the day I met him. They had taken me away to make sure that he wouldn't try to attack. He was vegetarian, so we figured it would be safe.**_

_**I walked in the house and said,"I'm home." At once everyone came running.**_

_**My eyes flew to the new face. It was the most beautiful face I had ever seen. I was used to that feeling from being around vampires all my life, but I felt a different pull to him.**_

_**Then I looked at his eyes. They were pitch black. I guessed he hadn't hunted in a while. But there was one other thing I had heard my family talk about.**_

_**It's called a singer, or la tua cantante. That's what happens when vampires find a person whose blood smells so good it is practically unbearable. Therefore, there blood sings to them.**_

_**I could be his singer.**_

_**Dad, am I his singer? I asked him in my mind. I saw his eyes go up and down, his way of telling** **me yes when we didn't want strangers knowing what he was talking about.**_

**_I wasn't too scared, since I knew that everyone would hold him back if he lunged at me. I had a feeling that he wouldn't do that, though. He seemed like he was just barely in control of his thirst. But the way he looked at me was different then the way most vamipres looked at humans. There was something different in his stare._**

**_I knew there was something different in mine too. I liked him already, and hoped that we would be good friends. I would love that._**

**_"Hi," I said. I was sure lame._**

**_"Hello," he said. _**

**_"What's your name?" I asked._**

**_"Collin. And your's?" He asked._**

**_"Clara. So you'll be staying with us?" I replied._**

**_"Yes," he said. _**

**_"Okay," I replied._**

**_End of Flashback_**

I remembered how he kept his distance for the first couple months, then we became pretty good friends.

A tear slid down my cheek as I looked out my window, but I wiped it away quickly. I was determined not to cry any more. It hurt to know what he did, but I wasn't going to let anybody see that. I would just deal with it on my own.

Then a very familiar song came on.**(AN- Which is also not mine.)**

_Taylor Swift- Should've Said No_

_It's hard to think the songs we used to sing_

_The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone_

_Yesterday I found out about you_

_Even now just looking at you: feels wrong_

At that point I didn't want to hear any more.

"Alice, can you please turn the music down or change the station or something?" I asked. She muttered an apology and changed the station.

All of a sudden she had a vision. A grin spread across her face. Not one of her evil ones, like when she wanted to give makeovers, but when she saw something wonderful that was about to happen. She probably wouldn't tell me. I might as well ask.

"What did you see, Alice?" I asked suspiciously.

"You'll find out," she replied.

After a whole two days of driving, we finally made it to New York. We stayed at a five star hotel, where the bellhops took our stuff and carried it up to our suite. Not a room, a suite. Why must they spend so much money on a week?

We made it up to the room, which was way too much, but I chose not to address it. They ordered gallons of ice cream and movies on pay per view, which sounded great. Alice just seemed too happy.

**Alice POV**

My vision was perfect. No, it was something beyond perfect. No words can describe how completely fantastic it was.

If that incident hadn't happened, I'd think it was sweet and not absolutely perfect. But there plan was sure to work. I had seen Collin telling the boys it was an accident, and he was so sincere that there was no way he could be lying. Their plan to help him get Clara back was perfect in every way.

In my vision, I had seen our front room with rose petals sprinkled everywhere. Those were Clara's favorite flower, which added on to the normal romance of roses. The lights were dimmed slightly. Then I saw Clara walk in with the three of us. We ran out of sight with the bags. Then Collin appeared in front of her, taking her hands.

He told her all about the accident, and too many sweet things to count. But before I saw her reaction, the vision melted away. It didn't matter that I couldn't see it, because I would be able to hear it, which would be just as good. I was too happy though, because I was supposed to be angry because of what Collin did. This was going to be difficult.

I decided to order lots of ice cream and sappy movies, for two reasons. One, I had heard that that was one of the best things to do when your boyfriend cheated on you. I had no experience with that, but I had read it in magazines. Two, we would be able to turn the lights off so I wouldn't have to mask my happiness. Then one of the guys would call and I would say that we would have to go home early, which was the only way the plan would work.

I still felt like there was a storm coming, though. This was only the beginning.

**AN- I was planning on having the guys help him, because I couldn't have them tear him up. I have too much fun writing about him. Review and tell me what you think or if you want to be my beta reader. I also want you guys to guess what Clara's reaction will be. I might get the next chapter in tonight. Thank you, readers!**


	10. Important Choices

**AN- Thanks for reading! If I don't get more reviews I'll start leaving cliffhangers! I understand if you want wait till the end, but if you don't usually do that, then please review. If you've read my other story Alternate Universe, I'm completely stuck, so if you have any ideas, please tell me. I'll make sure to say that the idea is not fully mine, because I'll probably twist it around a little bit. If you want to be my beta reader, then please PM me or review and tell me. Now, you probably want to read the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, I don't own Twilight. I own Clara and Collin!**

**Clara POV**

We had been in New York for five days and we shopped for three of those days. The first day and the day after we stayed in and watched lots of sappy movies. We had just come back at the end of our fifth day there when Alice got a call.

"Hello?" She asked. It was frustrating to only be able to hear half the conversation.

"What?!" She asked loudly.

"Fine. Bye." And then she snapped her phone shut and turned to us. I knew something was up, but I decided to play along.

"We have to go home early. The guys need us. Sorry Clara, but hopefully everything will be okay," she said, sounding apologetic and innocent. Too innocent. I was just going to let it go, because I was starting to get homesick.

"It's fine, Alice," I said.

An hour later we were checked out of the car and leaving New York. I was set on moping the whole two days. When I got back I'd have to see him, so I might as well get a head start on the moping I'm going to do afterward.

Every time a song came on that was on of our favorites, as in Collin and I, I would beg them to change the station. I knew that if I thought about him too much I would start crying, and I wanted to wait until I heard his story to start crying. Really, if it hurt him so much to see me cry, like he said it did, then maybe it would be good for him. If I hurt him like he hurt me, maybe he would understand.

**Collin POV**

I listened as Edward made the call that would bring Clara home. All the girls except Clara knew about our plan, so it would help us. Clara probably already knew something was up, but didn't have much choice but to go along with what they were doing.

The day that she would be coming back we set everything up. I had missed her so much, and was hoping that she would be able to forgive me and go back to the way things used to be. If she couldn't I would understand, and let her go. It wouldn't be easy, but I would let her do what she needed to do, because if I didn't I wouldn't do her any good.

Once we were all set up, I sat in the room and waited for my Clara to come home.

**Clara POV**

When we got home I walked up to the door, taking a deep breath before opening it. In that house was Collin, and I would have to face him sooner or later. I was counting on later, but I had learned that I probably wouldn't have a choice with this one.

I opened the door and gasped. Was all this for me? It couldn't be for me. Maybe it was for Alice or Mom or Rosalie. But not me. I didn't have anybody any more. No one would go through the trouble of doing this for me.

Rosalie, Alice, and Mom all disappeared, so I knew it was for me. He was trying to win me back! For a second I was happy.

Maybe what I had seen was an accident. Or a misunderstanding. What if he still loved me? But would I be able to go back to the way things used to be?

Then Collin was in front of me. He looked so apologetic and sad, it made me want to tell him everything was okay. But I couldn't lie to him. Nothing was okay. I couldn't tell him either one of those things. So I just looked at him and waited for him to start talking.

"Clara, I'm so sorry. So much more than sorry. It was a big misunderstanding. I thought the girl was you, because I didn't look at her or smell her. You have to know I don't care about her. She's nothing to me. You're my everything, not her. I am so sorry I hurt you like I did. Do you think you will be able to forgive me?" He said, almost convincing me. _Almost._

_"_I...I don't know Collin. I just really don't know. I'm not sure of anything. I still love you, you need to know that, but I need to think," I said. I ran upstairs sobbing, hoping he wouldn't follow me. He didn't and I shut myself in my room.

**Edward POV**

I was sitting in Alice and Jasper's room with everybody else. We were listening to what was going on with Clara and Collin. We heard run up the stairs sobbing, wishing there was something we could do. Anything we could do.

Knowing how the boy hurt Clara was making it very hard for me to not get angry. I just thought about one of Alice's visions from when Collin first got here. It didn't make me feel much better, but it reminded me that this probably wouldn't last forever.

When Collin first came to live with us, Alice had a vision about Clara and Collin. They were bunches of little clips, but two of them stuck with me.

One was of them getting married. It wasn't something that was sure to happen, and I just hoped it was a long time from now.

The other one was of Clara curled up, crying. It reminded me of when we found her. But she was crying about something that hurt so much more.

It was the two ways their relationship could go. One way they would live happily, and the other way they would both be miserable. As much as I hated to think about Clara getting married, it was better than thinking about what was going on now. But if her getting married to Collin made her happy, then that was what I wanted for her.

**Jasper POV**

I listened to Clara and Collin, wishing I could do something to help, but if I messed with their emotions, I could mess something up. Collin had felt so guilty, sorry, and sad. Clara just felt broken. When Collin was finished she just felt like she was crumbling. That would explain why she ran upstairs sobbing.

Alice had told us all about her visions, and we knew that they would end up together. We were just hoping that they didn't end up miserable. We all hated seeing Clara sad, and we always tried to make it better. It was horrible to not be able to do anything.

**Clara POV**

When I got in my room I cried myself out. Once I couldn't cry any more I started thinking.

If I forgave him, I could act like I hadn't seen anything, and that I had never been broken. If I didn't things would only get worse. I came to my conclusion.

I opened the door and walked downstairs. When I got there, I saw Collin sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He looked up the second I left the last stair.

"Collin, I've made up my mind. I forgive you. I want to go back to the way things were before," I said. The second I said forgive he was beaming and wrapping his arms around me. Nothing in the world could make me happier.

Then everyone came running downstairs. Everyone was all smiles.

Then I did the thing I had wanted to do so badly the last seven days. I crashed my lips against Collin's, loving the feeling. He was surprised at first, but he kissed back, just as enthusiastic as I was.

We pulled apart smiling.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I said. I had missed hearing him say that so much.

**AN- They're finally back together!! Sorry it took me so long, but I'll try to update faster. I have wanted to write that for a while now, so I'm glad I have it done. This is a long chapter, so please REVIEW!!**


	11. Happiness

**AN- I think this story really needs some happy moments. So, I'm going to put some humor into this chapter. I'm still looking for a beta, so review or PM me if you want to be my beta. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own Twilight. I own Clara and Collin!**

**Bella POV**

After things worked out with Clara and Collin, the whole house was happier. Laughter filled the house, and everybody was smiling more. Clara had always been the one who would light up the house, so when she was happier than she had ever been, like she was now, everyone was happy.

None of us knew Collin very well, except for Clara, but we learned more about him after he and Clara got back together than we ever had. He had always been quiet, like Jasper was around humans. But around Clara he was outgoing, and he reminded me of how Edward was when I was human. He was protective of Clara, and such a gentleman. It was like Clara had awakened something inside of him, and now he was acting like his true self.

When he came to live with us, he had never talked about his past. Edward and Clara knew all about it, but we all knew better than to ask. The only person that knew him well enough to ask was Clara, and none of us would cross that line. He would tell us if and when he was ready.

One day we were all sitting in the living room, each of us talking to our mates.

Collin raised his voice over the talking and asked,"Would you like to hear about my past?"

We all looked at him and nodded. Clara was on his lap and was leaning into his chest. The way they acted with each other was so sweet.

"Well I was born in 1950 in New York. My family and I were driving in our car, going on a camping trip. We were far away from the city, and we enterained ourselves by talking to each other. I was talking to my little sister, Lucy. She was only six, and this was her first time camping. She asked me what it was like, and I was describing it to her when we hit something. It was a vampire. Everyone else in the car- my sister, brother, and parents- were all killed instantly. I was still alive, but barely. I was bleeding badly, and the vampire pulled me out of the car. She dragged me into the woods, where she bit me. She just wanted to change me, not really drink my blood. I don't know why, because she left right after. I was alone the whole three days, and when I woke up I was confused. Then a rabbit hopped by, and I pounced on it. My instincts just took control. then I figured out that I was a vampire. I knew I couldn't be around humans, and I was going to have to live off of animals. So I was like that for sixty-six years. Then I met you," he said.

**Clara POV**

I was incredibly happy, and I could tell everyone else in the family was happy too. Collin was finally opening up to the rest of the family, and we were all getting along.

Then one night my Mom walked in the living room and said,"We should watch Romeo and Juliet." That was fine with me. Everyone else except Collin groaned. I don't know why. It's a perfectly good movie.

Mom turned off the lights and sat down next to my father. I snuggled into Collin, and all the other couples did the same. Collin put his arm around me and pulled me closer. I sighed with happiness.

I sat there with Collin the whole time, too happy to cry at the end like I usually did.

Then Alice pulled Rosalie, Mom, and I upstairs yelling,"Makeover time!" Mom and I groaned. Rosalie grinned.

Alice forced me into a red and white striped shirt, dark skinny jeans, and red high heels. The high heels were cute, but looks can be deceiving. I'm usually not that clumsy, but in those death traps I could really hurt myself. Thank goodness I was in a house full of vampires.

Rosalie had gotten to pick out her own clothes and do her own hair. So she shoved Mom in a chair as Alice pushed me in one.

I ended up having my hair in waves around my face. I had to admit that I liked it. Then Alice moved on to make-up. She kept it natural, which I was thankful for.

I looked over at my Mom, and felt my self esteem lower. She was wearing a short midnight blue dress, and she looked stunning. I knew that even when I was a vampire I would never be that beautiful.

Then I made the mistake of looking at Rosalie. If my self esteem got any lower, it would hit rock bottom. She was wearing short shorts and a tight red top.

Alice looked beautiful as always. Luckily I still had a little self esteem. She was wearing cute white capri pants and a black top.

We walked downstairs one at a time, and I was last. As each girl walked down I heard her husband gasp. Then it was my turn.

I looked at Collin's face as soon as I could see it. He looked shocked. Did I really look that bad?

Dad heard my mental question and shook his head a little bit. Then why was he so shocked?

I was on the last stair and I had almost made it all the way down. Then I tripped. As if I hadn't expected it.

Collin caught me before I could even get close to the ground. He helped me right myself then pulled me into a hug.

"You look beautiful," he whispered in my ear. It sent shivers down my spine.

Wait, did he just say I looked beautiful? How could he say that after he had seen Mom, Rosalie, and Alice? Sometimes boys are just confusing. Even the vampire ones.

Then Dad said,"Clara, can I talk to you for a minute?" I nodded and he said,"None of you listen in on us." They all nodded. I followed him to the kitchen.

**Edward POV**

I listened to Clara's thoughts all the way through the makeover. She was mostly thinking that she was really going to hurt herself in those high heels. I laughed to myself at that.

Then her thoughts changed. She had just looked at her mother's outfit, and she was comparing herself to her mother. Then she saw Rosalie. Her thoughts got worse. After she looked at Alice, she was basically thinking that she was ugly. How could she make herself believe that? It wasn't true in any way.

We watched the girls walk down the stairs, and I couldn't help but gasp when Bella walked down. After Bella Clara walked down.

Her eyes flew to Collin's face. All his thoughts were about her beauty, and I was glad that none of them were vile. His face was shocked.

_Do I really look that bad? _She said in her mind.

I shook my head a little, hoping she would catch the gesture. She did, then thought:

_Then why is he so shocked?_ It made me wonder how she could be so blind. She was beautiful, and she just kept thinking that she wasn't good enough.

**Clara POV**

"Clara, how can you think that you aren't as beautiful as your mother or Rosalie or Alice?" He asked. Wasn't it obvious?

"Uh, Dad, they're gorgeous, perfect vampires, and I'm not, so that might have something to do with it," I said sarcastically.

"You are just as beautiful as they are, vampire or not. Never think otherwise," he said sternly.

"Okay, Dad," I replied, trying not to roll my eyes. I turned and walked back into the room and back to Collin.

I sat on his lap and asked,"What do you want to do?"

He thought about it for a minute and said,"How about we go to our spot?" I nodded and was about to get up, but he was holding me down.

I was about to ask him what he was doing when he picked me up and carried me to my car. He then set me down gently in the driver's seat. Less then a second later he was sitting next to me, holding my hand.

We were at the beach, and the ride seemed faster than it usually did. Maybe it was because Collin was with me.

I was about to step out of the car when Collin picked me up again.

"You know I'm going to have to walk some time, right?" I joked.

He laughed and said,"I wish you didn't have to. But I'm still going to carry you to and from the car today." Then I laughed.

I didn't even realize Collin had been carrying a blanket until we were down where we usually sat. He spread the blanket out and set me down gently on it. Then he sat down next to me.

**AN- Sorry if this chapter is kind of bad, but it's like 2 in the morning. This was really hard for me to write, because I'm tired, so please review!**


	12. Story Time

**AN- Thanks for all your reviews! I checked my hits, and I have over a thousand! Okay, so I left off with Clara and Collin on the beach, sitting on the blanket. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I'm not Stephenie Meyer! I own Clara and Collin!**

**Clara POV**

We were sitting on the beach, watching the waves. It wasn't as good as sitting on a sunny beach, but I didn't mind too much. I was sitting with Collin, after all.

I was sitting in his lap, and his arms were around me.

Suddenly, he asked,"You want to play twenty questions?"

"Sure," I said."But we take turns." He nodded.

"You first," he said.

"If you could have anything you wanted, what would it be?" I asked.

"You," he replied.

"You already have me," I said back.

"Well then that's all I want," he said.

"My turn," he said. "What happened to your family? I mean, all I know is who they are, but not what happened to them."

My parents was the one subject we had never touched on. It was still a sensitive subject, even after eleven years. I still missed them like crazy. So when he mentioned them, my eyes automatically filled up with tears.

He noticed this and said,"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, you deserve to know. You told me all about your family," I replied.

"Okay. If that's what you want to do," he said, his arms tightening around me.

"We were living in Alaska, and my parents liked making sure I stayed active. We lived in a two bedroom apartment, so they would always take me out to go do something. So one morning they decided to take me hiking. We had been hiking for a couple hours when we heard a ruffling in a bush. We turned just in time to see these two people running at my mother and father. The only thing I remember about them is their red eyes. They were vampires. My parents screamed at me to run, two seconds before they were bitten and sucked on. They were too busy with their meal to notice me. I ran and ran, until I tripped and fell. I got a stick stuck in my hand, which I yanked out. Then I just kept on running. I came to meadow, where I curled up in a ball and cried. Then Mom and Dad came. Dad asked me what happened, which I told him. I asked him if my parents were dead, and he said they most likely were. Then my Mom carried me back to the house, where they decided to keep me."

By the time I was done telling him I was crying full out. Collin hugged me tighter and told me it was okay. After a couple minutes I forced myself to stop. I could cry some other time, because I didn't want to ruin this.

After that we just asked random questions, and laughed a lot. We had to go home then, where Collin carried me to the car. It was easier to just let him go ahead rather than protest. He would win anyway.

We rode back talking about pretty much everything. Again, the ride seemed short. When we arrived home I opened my door, not bothering to try and get out. Collin ran around and picked me up and carried me inside. From what it looked like, everyone was in their rooms. So, I decided to go ahead and go to my room

After a few minutes of sitting on my bed reading, I got bored. I just didn't feel like reading. That hardly ever happened, but when it did I usually played guitar. I loved music, so when I turned ten my Dad got me a guitar and taught me how to play. I wrote my own songs, and each song depended on how I felt at the time. I was happy, so I knew exactly which one of my songs to sing and play. **(AN- I made these lyrics up, so I guess they belong to me. The words in italic are what she's singing!)**

_They say that nothing's ever perfect, nothing's ever perfect_

_But I disagree_

_They say you can never have it all_

_But that's not true_

_Stop me before I like this too much_

_Because I've learned that it's not perfect for long_

_That you have to lose some before you gain some_

_But I know you have to make the most of it, the most of it_

_So I'm going to hold on, as long as I can_

_Don't let me fall_

_Help me stay on_

_I don't want to lose this_

_I cannot forget this_

_It's almost like I'm watching from somewhere else_

_Like it's too good for me_

_How can one person be this happy?_

I didn't get to go any further before there was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I called. Mom walked in. I was surprised; I had expected it to be Alice.

"Hi, hun," she said.

"Hey," I said back.

"I just have one quick question for you. There's a dance on Friday, and we wanted to know if you and Collin were going, so we could get your dress tomorrow. So, are you going?" She asked.

If I wasn't going with Collin, I would've said no. But knowing that he wouldn't let me fall on my face, it would probably be okay. Besides, no one other then Lindsay and my family knew about us. That is, if Lindsay didn't tell anyone.

"Sure. You're not going to force me to go shopping for five hours after school like you usually do for a dance, are you?" I asked.

Mom laughed and said,"I don't know. Alice is going to be there, so no one can be sure." I laughed with her.

I was tired, so I went ahead to bed. I fell asleep hoping that the shopping trip tomorrow wouldn't be that bad.

**AN- This chapter wasn't very long, but please review! I want to know what you thought about the dance and song and stuff. Reviews make me happy, I like to write when I'm happy, so you get more updates!**


	13. We Were Wrong

**AN- I am so sorry it took me so long to post this! I have a lot of end of the year stuff going on, so I'm trying to get everything done. Just to let you know, this dance is like a Spring Fling. I also still need a beta, so if you want to be my beta, review or PM me. I'm still stuck on Alternate Universe, and I'm kind of stuck on Backwards. I keep coming up with new ideas, so I want to try to finish this story. Now, read and REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I am not Stephenie Meyer. I own Clara and Collin!**

**Clara POV**

The day flew by, which I didn't like too much. The faster the day went by, the closer I got to that shopping trip. Alice said Mom was like me when she was human. She doesn't care about it as much now because she doesn't get tired. She's just lucky.

Before I knew it it was the end of the day and we were all piling into my car. Well, all the girls were. We were going to take my car to go get our dresses, shoes, and all the other stuff Alice would make us buy.

Alice drove, mostly because she's faster and I didn't want to drive that day. I wanted to be able to talk and listen to the music.

Soon we were at the mall and Alice was dragging us into the most expensive stores. I had learned never to look at the price tags, because I always felt guilty when I did.

Alice threw three dresses at me and pushed me into a dressing room. She had given me an aqua blue dress that was just above my knees, a long brown dress, and a short purple dress. The aqua blue dress was my favorite. I tried them all on, and I liked the aqua one the best. I came out and told Alice that that was the one I wanted.

She smiled and said,"That one is definitely the best."

Then we moved on to shoes. I found some matching shoes quickly, and looked over their dresses.

Mom had gotten a long midnight blue dress that was beautiful. Rosalie got a tight red dress that would make any girl jealous. Alice got a short black dress with spaghetti straps. It was gorgeous, as all of Alice's clothes were. I loved all of our dresses, and for once I was thankful for having an aunt who loved fashion.

We got purses that matched our dresses, then jewelry. It took three hours, and not five hours like it usually did.

Alice offered to get me some fast food, which I agreed to eagerly. I ate it in the car, and was satisfied when I was done.

I got home and took my dress straight up to my room. I didn't want Collin seeing it until the dance.

I was laying down in my room when Collin came in. I had left the door open, so it was no big deal.

"Hey," I said, sitting up.

"Hi. Are we going to the dance together?" He asked.

"If you want to," I replied.

"Only if you want to," he said back.

"Well I do, so I guess we are."

"That's great," he said enthusiastically."Oh, we're going to play baseball, if you want to come."

Of course I wanted to go. Every time they had played baseball since I had gotten here I had gone. They had been a little hesitant at first, and I couldn't figure out why. Maybe something happened during a baseball game a long time ago that no one wanted to tell me about.

"Of course I'm going!" I said excitedly.

I walked next to Collin downstairs, and his arm was around me. Everyone looked at us, knowing that I was going.

Collin and I walked out to my car, and this time Collin slid into the passenger seat. I didn't know the way we were going to very well, and in Collin's opinion I was slow. I would always go the legal speed limit, and I wasn't the one that drove like a maniac.

We were at the edge of the forest in five minutes. It had been a short silent drive, giving me a good chance to let my mind wander.

Before I could step out of the car Collin opened my door. Always the gentleman. Then I climbed onto his back, glad that we were running. The first time it had made me sick, but now I enjoyed the wind and looking at the scenery around me.

We got there quickly, seeing as there's practically no other way you can get anywhere when you're on a vampire's back. I stepped off and jogged over to Grandma since she would be refereeing. She smiled at me as the rest of the family got into teams. On one team there was Dad, Mom, Collin, and Alice. The other team had Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Grandpa.

Collin's team hit first, and Emmett threw first. He threw it so fast that I couldn't see it, but I could hear it when it connected with Alice's bat. She ran, and to me like she had disappeared and reappeared on first base.

Seconds later Emmett was back on the pitcher's mound and Collin was hitting.

**Bella POV**

We had all wanted to go play baseball, and we knew Clara would want to come. She would watch us, but she wouldn't be able to see much. It was entertaining when I was human though, so I could understand why she enjoyed it.

I could tell that she noticed we were hesitant about taking her to play baseball. We remembered all too well what happened when they took me to one of their baseballs games with them. If a vampire were to stumble upon our game and lose control over Clara's scent, or be a tracker, it could end very badly.

We were also concerned about the Volturi. When they had asked Alice, Edward, and I to join the Volturi, they just left. They were probably going to be checking on us soon, something they hadn't done in sixteen years. It would cause complete chaos if something like that happened.

All of a sudden Alice's face went blank. We all ran to her, crowding around her to find out what was going to happen. Edward already knew, and he was obviously worried sick. Something bad was going to happen. But, when there's a bad situation, there's usually a way to turn it around.

Alice came out of her trance with a confused look on her face. It looked like she didn't know whether to be happy, sad, or mad.

"Alice, what did you see?" Clara asked, sounding very afraid. Alice must not have wanted Clara to know, because she started talking at vampire speed.

"You remember when we found Clara and we thought her parents were dead? Well, one of them is truly dead, and the other one is a vampire. They're close, and they've heard our baseball game. They would recognize her immediately, and want to raise her. Whether Clara wants to be raised by them or not. Basically, we have to form a wall around Clara and try not to let them see her," Alice explained.

This was going to get very bad.

**AN- So what'd you think? I kind of came up with this while I was writing it, but I thought it would be good to add a twist. I might still be able to put in the dance, if they actually get to go to it. If you want to know what happens next, you guys need to REVIEW!! Reviews make me write faster!**


	14. Real But Fake

**AN- I'm sorry it took so long to update! I have tons of stuff going on right now, and I had a little writer's block. I also started a new story today called There Are No Fairytale Endings. I have three chapters done, and I'm going to try to work on it more this weekend. I'm still looking for a beta, so if you're interested review or PM me!**

**Disclaimer:Me: Oh, look a shooting star! I wish I was Stephenie Meyer and I owned Twilight!**

**Star: Nope. Not going to happen. Ever.**

**Me: Awwww.**

**Collin POV**

I couldn't believe it. We had been so sure her parents were dead, but one of them had lived through that vampire attack. I wonder how.

We all huddled around Clara, acting like we wanted to have an interesting conversation, but she could tell we weren't telling the truth.

That's when she appeared. We all turned out to face her. It was Clara's mother. She looked exactly like Clara, except she had a vampire look about her.

**Clara POV**

They all huddled around me, and it was obvious that they were trying to hide something. I could tell it was important though, so I decided not to ask them about it until later.

Then I saw who it was.

It was my mother! The one I had cried and grieved over for years. The one who we had been sure was killed in a vampire attack. I should've been happy, but I wasn't. If she was alive all these years, shouldn't she have tried to find me?

My family turned out towards her, and I crouched down, knowing that if I was standing up I would see her face, and I didn't want to. I didn't want her around me. She obviously hadn't wanted me around, otherwise she would've started looking for me the day she was fully changed.

She had seen my face. She knew I was here. I had seen the realization spread across her face as I was crouching down. I had accidentally shown my face. Now she would want me, and I didn't know what we would do.

"Clara?" She asked, in a vampire voice that I wasn't used to hear coming from her.

Dad was standing in front of me, and I said in my mind, _Dad, let me go in front. You'll be right behind me and if she tries anything you'll be able to stop her. I need to see her face to face._

Dad didn't seem to approve, but he moved aside, and then was right behind me.

"Yes, Mother," I replied, letting my anger show through my voice.

"Oh, Clara, I've missed you so much! I've been looking for you ever-" she began to say, but I cut her off.

"You have, Mother, you really have? Are you sure of that? If you looked everywhere, you would've found me as soon as possible. You would have tried your hardest. You would've found me eleven years ago if you looked everywhere. You would've had a chance of me wanting you to raise me eleven years ago. But now, I don't want you around. Please leave me, my family, and my boyfriend alone if you want to leave peacefully. I have no problem with having my real family fight you," I said, with an edge in my voice. Of course, I was hurt deeply on the inside, but no one but Dad and Jasper knew that.

"I understand, Clara. But don't think that I am simply going to walk out on your life and never come back. You are too smart to think that I am going to give up easily. I will be back." And with that, she left. Grandpa, Dad, Emmett, Jasper, and Collin went after her. I let them.

It had hurt a lot to see my biological mother come back, but I decided to wait until I was alone to react.

Alice zoned out, and when her vision was over she said,"Clara, it will be a lot worse if you wait a long time to let yourself feel how you want to. It might be better for you if you let yourself get out what you're feeling now, because you might be able to get over it sooner."

I nodded and sat down on the grass. I put my head in my hands and cried. After a while I sensed that more people were around, so I stopped my crying and looked up to see Dad, Collin, Grandpa, Emmett, and Jasper walking back towards us. They all had looks of sympathy on their faces. Collin scooped me up without a word and ran me to my car. He set me down on the passenger's seat, then ran over to the driver's seat. He held my hand the whole way home. I fell asleep in the car, trying to forget the encounter with my biological mother, who, although she was my technical mother, couldn't be more fake.

I had been hoping that by sleeping I would be able to escape my own memories. I didn't want nightmares, but I knew I would probably have them anyway.

In this dream, I was walking on the beach, holding hands with Collin. We were both so happy, until Collin saw something in the distance. Then he melted away. I collapsed to my knees, holding on to my torso like I was trying to hold it together. Then my "mother" came walking.

"Clara, I warned you. I told you I wouldn't walk out of your life. I could've helped you, but now I can't help you at all," she said, her voice frightening.

"You're wrong! You couldn't have helped me! All of you've ever done is made me hurt more, and I want you gone!" I screamed at her. She just smiled sickeningly.

"Sorry Clara, but I can't do that." Then she leaned down and slapped me across the face, and I hurt a crack, which I was positive that it was the sound of my nose breaking.

Next thing I knew, I was sitting up and screaming. Collin was the first one there, and he pulled me into a hug and comforted me. He had gotten there so fast that I was sure he had been sitting in my room watching me sleep. The thought made me feel better.

I cried a little bit, then I fell back asleep. Knowing Collin was there, I didn't have any nightmares.

**AN- So what'd ya think? I couldn't just make Clara fold and start running and crying to her biological mother like nothing was wrong. I'm trying to make the reactions slightly realistic. I'm still looking for a beta, so tell me if you want to beta for me! REVIEW!!**


	15. The Dance

**AN- I just put up a poll about what story I should do next. I'm thinking I should do an all human story which I already have ideas for. It depends on what you vote! I'm still looking for a beta, so if you want to beta for me PM me or review!**

**Disclaimer: Since I can't think of any witty disclaimers, I'm just going to say that I'm not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own Twilight.**

**Collin POV**

When Clara's mother showed up last night, I used my power for the first time since I came to live with the Cullens. I "borrowed" Edwards power of reading minds.

_I thought she was dead... She should be changed soon... Her power will be amazing, she was gifted even when she was five... She could really help me..._

She couldn't be more fake. She was going to tell Clara that she had looked for her everywhere, but Clara knew better than to fall for it. She could see right through her mother's act.

Clara's mother, whose name was Melissa, took off after she responded. All of the males in the family ran after her. We caught her, and did what needed to be done.

When we got back Clara was sitting on the ground crying. It was horrible, and I hoped to never see her cry like that again. Edward seemed worried, but satisfied with what I was thinking.

I sat in Clara's room that night, hoping she wouldn't have any nightmares. I read her mind, and saw her nightmare. Seconds later she was screaming.

I pulled her into a hug and comforted her, feeling horrible again.

**Clara POV**

The next day went by quickly, and then it was Friday. The Friday of the dance.

I went through all of my classes with a knot in my stomach. I was nervous. I couldn't even figure out why. Collin was there, it wasn't like he'd let anything bad happen, like me falling on my face. I was just afraid I'd say something stupid and make a fool of myself.

The dance started at six, so the second I walked through the front door Alice dragged me upstairs. Halfway through she got tired of me going slow, which was as fast as I could go, and picked me up and ran me into her room. Talk about impatient.

Mom and Rosalie were already in there, holding their dresses. They were lucky. They would just have to put their clothes on and do their hair. They wouldn't have to have twenty pounds of make-up on their faces.

I put on my dress, shoes, and earrings. Then I sat down in "the chair", as we called it.

I sat there for three hours. She took an hour to do my make-up, then two hours to do my hair. That didn't help my self-esteem.

I was scared I was going to hurt myself. Really. There was no reason to think that way, seeing as no one in my family would let me hurt myself. But the high heels I was wearing looked like one trip could end it all. I was going to have to walk very, very carefully.

Like we had two days ago, we all walked down in order. First went Rosalie, then Alice, after that was Mom, and I was last. I heard each of the guys gasp, as I had heard on Wednesday. I walked down the stairs, hearing Collin gasp as the other guys had. This time I understood why, even though it didn't make any sense.

_When_ I was at the bottom of the stairs Collin picked me up and swung me around, surprising me so that I squealed in happiness. He then set me down gently, hugging me. I sighed in content.

Each couple went to their cars silently. We were all too happy to ruin this by talking. When we got in the car something startled me.

_You look gorgeous_

I heard Collin's voice say that. But he didn't move his lips. I looked at him strangely.

"I can borrow other vampire's powers and use them. I used Bella's." Oh. That made sense.

We drove in a happy silence. We held hands the whole way there.

When we got to the school Collin walked slowly around the door and opened my door for me, holding out a hand for me to take. I stepped out and gladly took it.

We walked into the gym, surprised to see it look so great. It was usually pretty bland.

There were streamers and balloons everywhere. There was a dj up on stage, and tables lining the sides of the gym. Everyone was dancing in the middle.

Collin and I went to sit down at a table with the rest of the family. We were planning on talking for a while and then dancing.

After about ten minutes of talking we all went to go dance. _Dance Hall Drug _by _Boys Like Girls _was playing. **(AN- Dance Hall Drug belongs to Boys Like Girls, not me. I do suggest you listen to it, though, because it's a really good song.)** Collin and I both loved this song.

We danced, and I was hoping for a slow song. They were just easier to dance to.

Then _One Sweet Love _by _Sara Bareilles _came on.**(AN- Which I also don't own.)** Finally a slow song!

I put my arms around his shoulders and he put his arms around my waist. I was just too happy.

Then Lily came stomping over. What was that girl's problem?

Collin's grip on me was loose and he hadn't been paying much attention to anything, so when she pulled me back he didn't react until I hit the floor.

"What do you think you're doing?" She yelled. I stood up. It took a lot to make me this angry. I was less than a foot away from her. I kept thinking, _Collin, if you're reading my mind, don't do anything. _He nodded.

"I am dancing with my boyfriend. If you want to know what you're going to be doing, you will be walking away, unless you want to hear what I think," I said, practically growled.

"He's not your boyfriend! He kissed me!" She yelled. By now the music had stopped. Everyone was watching us. Apparently, this girl couldn't take a hint.

"Go. Away. Now," I said through my teeth.

"No," she said back.

"Okay, then. Don't. Now you get to hear what I think. I think you're desperate, and you have to go kissing every cute guy you see just to make yourself feel better. Then you go up to his girlfriend and tell her that he isn't her boyfriend just to make her mad and make yourself look stupid," I said. She had asked for it.

Now everyone was laughing, and she was near tears. I felt a little bad, but she shouldn't have pushed me down.

Then she stomped away through the crowd, and when she was out of sight I decided it was okay to laugh. I burst out laughing, and was glad I went to this dance.

**AN- That was fun to write! I wanted her to tell Lily off really bad, so this was a great chance to do that. Review if you like it!**


	16. Lauren's Daughter

**AN- I'm sorry it took me so long to update. This week has been really crazy, and I have a big audition tomorrow and I'm really scared and I thought it would be best if I wrote something. I might do a quick little oneshot or something. I keep getting new ideas and it's messing my older stories up.**

**Okay, so ya'll need to vote in my poll. I only have like two votes, and I'm thinking about seventy-five votes would be good. You also need to review, because if I get enough reviews I like to make time to write.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Not Stephenie Meyer.**

**Alice POV**

I saw this coming. It was awesome. We had been trying to get Clara to stand up for herself because we wouldn't be able to help all the time.Now that she finally did, we were all happy. Of course the guys wanted to rip Lily to shreds, but they didn't and got amusement out of what Clara said. Heck, everyone did.

Then I saw something worse. It made me want to rip the girl who thought of it to shreds, but I couldn't. It was such an evil plan, especially to someone who was so innocent.

Lauren's daughter, Lily, wanted revenge on Clara. Gosh, she really did take after her mother. She had rearranged a very cute picture of Clara into something that was very, well, to put it simply, not cute. Lily was planning on hanging it up in the locker room, where every girl in every grade would see it. The vision ended with Clara walking in, seeing the picture, and running down the hallway in tears. Edward saw it in my mind and I heard him growl.

_Calm down,_ I thought_. I'm going to come to school early and stop it. Don't worry. She'll hear from me about it too. She won't be messing with Clara after that any more. I think it's time we move again..._

He nodded, and it was about time to move. With all this attention on us, and the fact that people were starting to notice that Carlisle wasn't aging wasn't helping. Clara wouldn't like moving very much.

**Clara POV**

Oh, telling Lily off was actually enjoyable. She deserved it, but I had a feeling that she wasn't about to give up. She was going to want revenge, so I would have to be prepared tomorrow. I looked over at Alice and saw how mad she was, and knew that she was definetly going to try to get revenge. She wouldn't quit because she was foiled one time, though. That worried me.

But instead of sitting there worrying, I went over and kissed Collin. You know, just to let them know that we were definetly official. And because I wanted a kiss.

_Careful, Clara. Your father doesn't like that very much, and Collin needs to go hunting. You can wait to do that until you guys are somewhere where Edward can't see you, _I heard my mother say. I smiled and nodded.

After that we decided to go home. We all went in our separate cars, still happy about what I had done.

"You know, for a minute there I thought you were going to fight her," Collin said, laughing. I laughed with him.

"Oh, I thought it over, but I decided that it would be better to just tell her what I think. We're going to have to move soon, aren't we?" I asked. See? I'm not an idiot.

"Yes, I think we are. People are starting to notice Carlisle's age, and all this attention drawn to us isn't helping. I'm sorry, but at least we're going together," he said. It just made me smile.

I leaned my head on his should and whispered,"I love you, Collin."

"I love you too, Clara," I heard him say before I fell asleep. It was strange, I wasn't tired, but I just felt like I needed to sleep. He would carry me in anyway.

**Collin POV**

As we were driving home Clara fell asleep. She was cute when she was sleeping, but she was always pretty in my eyes. Beautiful, really.

When we got home I got out of the car carefully, trying not to let Clara hit her head on anything. I didn't want her to hurt herself, and Edward would kill me if he saw that there was a bump on her forehead that hadn't been there before.

I ran around the car and picked her up as if she were weightless, and to me she pracitically was. i ran her up to her bedroom and set her down, and then ran back down to the living room. I was pretty sure that Carlisle was planning on having a family meeting.

Minutes later everyone was home, sitting on the couches around me. I decided to use that mind reading power to see what they were thinking about.

_I know you're reading my mind. You better be careful what you do with her- Edward_

_Lauren's daughter is such a pain in the neck. I wish she didn't take after her mother- Alice_

_I wish we didn't have to move again. Clara's going to be sad about leaving Lindsay- Bella_

_I have to admit, Clara did a really good job telling that little snot off- Rosalie_

_I should have gotten that conversation on tape- Emmett_

_Jeez, Alice is really mad- Jasper_

Alice and Jasper's thoughts confused me a little bit, but I knew I would find out soon enough.

Then Carlisle walked into the room.

"We have to move again, and I was thinking we'd move down to Utah. What do you say we leave tomorrow?" He said. Everyone nodded and ran upstairs to get their things packed.

**AN- So what'd ya think? I'd love to have ten reviews for this chapter! If you're looking for a beta, remember I'm available!**


	17. Moving Day

**AN- I'm sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter. My last day of school was Thursday, so I was crying a lot because I'm going to a different school next year. Friday was my birthday and I was out shopping all day, then I had to go to an audition. I went to a movie and had a sleepover on Saturday, and my friends left like an hour ago. I had a hard time thinking of how I'm going to write this out, but I think I got it how I like it. Review, please!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own Twilight.**

**Alice POV**

We were going to be leaving at noon on Monday, so I had time to stop Lily. I was glad that I wasn't Edward, because he probably just about lost it. I would have too.

I was at the school at 7:30, when Lily would be putting her plan into action. I was there a little before her, and I hid in the locker room, where she would be hanging up the picture.

I was standing in a dark corner, and I watched her as she came in. She had an evil smile on her face, which just made her look worse. When she was right by where I was standing, I stepped out of the shadows. She screamed, surprised.

"Hello, Lily. Can I see that picture?" I asked, faking sweetness. She handed me the picture, probably noticing that I was angry and not somebody she wanted to mess with. I looked at it with mock interest, and easily tore it in half. She gasped in surprise.

"Hey! I went through a lot of trouble to get that!" She exclaimed.

"I suggest you don't go through that kind of trouble again. We're moving, and you're not going to mess with Clara any more. Got that?" I said, sounding pretty scary.

"O-o-okay," she stuttered.

"I'm glad you understand," I said, my voice returning to fake sweetness. I turned and walked out to my car, jumping in and speeding away. I got back to the house before anyone even realized I was gone.

**Clara POV**

I woke up in my bed, remembering Collin's arms carrying me up here. I would had sat with him until I fell asleep for the last two days. I personally would prefer his arms to a bed, but I had no say in that. If my Dad walked in one night and saw us like that, he would freak out.

I rolled over to see Collin in a chair by my bed. It was no surprise to me, I had figured out that he did that a while ago.

"Good morning," I said, yawning.

"Good morning. How are you?" He asked, dazzling me yet again.

"Wonderful," I breathed, making him laugh. I laughed with him, knowing how stupid I sounded.

"We're moving today," he reminded me.

"Oh. When are we leaving?" I asked curiously.

"Noon. Everything's already packed up except for this chair, a change of clothes for you, and your bed," he said. I sat bolt upright and looked around my room, wondering how I couldn't have realized it before. Then something dawned on me.

"Will I be able to see Lindsay before we leave?" I asked, already knowing that I wouldn't be allowed to. He shook his head, smiling apologetically at me. My eyes filled up with tears, and I was learning to hate teenage hormones.

"What's wrong?" He asked, wrapping me up in a hug.

"She was the only human friend I have ever had. Probably the only one I will ever have. Sorry, I'm overreacting," I said, wiping away my tears.

"No, you're not," he said."Anyone in your place would have been sad." Hearing him sound so concerned made me feel a lot worse, but I knew the way to make him feel better was for me to feel better. So I pushed all thoughts of Lindsay out of my mind.

"As my mother said, I need a human moment," I said. He laughed and let me go. My Mom had told me about a lot of the things she had done when she was human, adding that I acted a lot like she did. She also said that Collin and I acted a lot like my parents did. It was really weird for me to think about that.

I got dressed and ready to go, so I could spend the rest of the day with Collin. I came out of the bathroom twenty minutes later to see that Collin hadn't moved a hair since I left the room. When I opened the door he looked at me and smiled that breathtaking smile. Instantly he was pulling me into his arms, which wasn't necessary. I would go voluntarily.

"You look beautiful, as always," he whispered in my ear, giving me shivers.

"And vampires aren't perfectly gorgeous," I snorted.

He lifted my chin so I was looking into his eyes and said,"Standing next to you, they're not." I shivered again, but not because his breath was tickling me. The thought of him thinking that way sent shivers down my spine.

Then my stomach rudely interrupted with a grumble. That was one of those things I wouldn't miss when I was a vampire. The need to eat was very inconvenient.

Collin laughed and grabbed my hand, leading me downstairs. We walked into the kitchen, where I had to break away to get myself a bowl of cereal. Collin stood next to me the whole time, probably trying prevent me from tripping on air.

I ate quickly, not wanting to waste too much time on eating. After I was finished we really didn't do anything. There wasn't anything to do until noon.

When it was time to leave Jasper wanted to drive my car. I let him, knowing that Collin and I would be able to sit together without one of us driving.

The ride to Utah was also very uneventful. I fell asleep on Collin's shoulder from boredom. I hadn't been tired at all.

When we got there Collin gently shook me awake.

"Clara, sweetie, we're here," he said. My eyes fluttered open, and the first thing I saw was his eyes. I wouldn't mind always waking up to that sight.

Somehow, I managed to talk Alice into letting Collin and I sharing a room. Seriously, what would we be able to do in a house full of vampires? It wasn't like there wasn't enough space, and my parent's room would be right next to our's.

Collin opened the door and I stepped out, grabbing his hand. We walked into the house, knowing everyone had gotten there before us. They were all in their rooms, which had been decorated by Alice. We walked to the only room that didn't have the door closed.

I pushed the door open and gasped. I loved Alice's taste, as long as she wasn't using it to play Barbie with me.

The walls were a deep purple, with see-through purple fabric on the walls. There was a dark purple curtain in the gigantic window, and our bed was next to it. There was a comforter that was a lighter shade on the bed, and the carpet was an extremely clean white. There were a few leather chairs, and Collin's books were on a bookshelf on the right wall. My guitar and cds were on the right.

Suddenly Alice was in front of me.

"I knew you'd love it!" She exclaimed.

"Of course you did. You can see the future, remember?" I joked. She laughed a bit and then her face went blank. Seconds later her vision was over and she was running out of the room.

"Collin, were you reading her mind?" I asked. He shook his head, and I was getting nervous.

**AN- I bet you can't guess what she saw! I made sure that this wasn't obvious- and it isn't. Please vote in my poll and review!!**


	18. This Is War

**AN- I was thinking about it, and now I have a bittersweet announcement to make. There's probably only going to be four or five more chapters in this story. In order for me to be able to start a new story after this one you HAVE to vote in my poll. I need about 47 more people to vote, and almost three thousand people read this story. So please, vote! If you don't, I'll just have to do every one, and it'll take longer because I'm doing two other stories. That means slow updates! So PLEASE VOTE and REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: There won't be many more of these, but I'm not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own Twilight.**

**Alice POV**

I had been so happy. This vision could ruin everything we worked for, and we could lose some of our family. To be specific, we could lose Collin and Clara. None of us would be able to bear that. We'd all end up making the Volturi angry or doing something that would kill us.

In my vision, I saw strange vampires coming into the area. It wasn't anybody we had met before, and they weren't vegetarians. They could control their thirst if needed, but when they saw a human they wanted there was no stopping them.

But then it got worse. The Volturi had promised us that they were going to check up on us, and as the group of strange vampires walked up, the Volturi walked up from a different direction. They invited us to join, and we refused. One of the strange vampires said something, but I felt like I was far away and I couldn't hear. The Volturi would have lunged at us anyway, but now it was war. Each coven was against the other two covens. The last coven standing won. I didn't know who that was.

**Edward POV**

I was in our new room with Bella, when Alice was pulled into a vision. There was going to be a war. It looked like it was mere hours away. We wouldn't be able to get Clara away. The Volturi would know, and it would make things worse. I knew we would all willingly die for Clara, but if we weren't around she would be killed. There was no way out. It made me feel like I was caught in a cage.

Alice came running in, and everyone knew something was wrong. The vampires could hear Alice freaking out, and Clara was with her when she had the vision.

I was scared. I wouldn't let anything happen to my adoptive daughter, but I didn't want anything happening to Bella either. I wouldn't be able to protect everyone I loved. Whoever I helped, someone could still get hurt. If Bella or Clara got hurt I would never forgive myself.

I knew Collin would protect her, it was like how I was with Bella. I could tell from the way they looked at each other. The way Clara looks at Collin was the way Bella looked at me. I couldn't lose either of them.

There was something else I was going to have to face. We were going to have to change Clara. That was a last resort, though. That's what would happen a long time after the war, when she's ready. Don't get me wrong, I wanted her to stay human. I learned with Bella that we wouldn't be able to keep her human too long, though. I had almost lost Bella too many times to want to ever go through it again. I wouldn't be able to stand it if I lost Clara.

Collin had been reading my mind, and yelled at me in his head for thinking that way. He needed to stay with Clara, who knew something was wrong. I hardly heard any of it because I was blocking it out.

Then I heard Carlisle quietly call us for a family meeting. Alice had told him all about her vision. Everyone would be sent into a frenzy when they understood what was going to happen.

**Clara POV**

I was incredibly scared. The whole house was full of tension, and Collin's face looked so scared and angry that it scared me more. He noticed and started trying to calm me down. I think he borrowed Jasper's power to make me sleepy, because I fell asleep standing up. The last thing I remembered was Collin carrying me to the bed and saying,"Sweet dreams, my love." I tried to reply, but I was already asleep.

**Collin POV**

I was scared, angry, nervous, and worried all at the same time. I knew it was obvious because Clara saw it and I could tell it was frightening her more. I borrowed Jasper's power to make her sleep, because I didn't want her to know what was happening until we figured it out ourselves. Carlisle called a family meeting just as I set her down, and I ran downstairs to meet them.

Edward looked like he was in deep thought. I peeked into his head to see what he was thinking about. He was worried about when we would have to change Clara. That wasn't something I wanted to think about, so I backed out of his head.

Alice then started describing her vision. There were three vampires she didn't know, and then there was the Volturi. They had said they were going to check on Bella and ask Edward, Alice, and Bella to join them, and if they refused it meant war. Of course none of them were going to join, so we already had a war on our hands.

She mentioned that there was one female and two males. I immediately asked her to describe the female.

"She was about 5'10" and had raven black hair. Of course she had red eyes because that is not a vegitarian coven, and that's pretty much it," she said, still looking terrified from her vision. That was the exact description of who changed me.

"She was the one who changed me," I whispered. Everyone looked schocked. Then I asked for the description of the males.

"One of them had blonde hair that had some red in it, and the other had dark brown hair," she responded. Again, I recognized one of those people.

"The man with blonde hair is Clara's father. That sounds exactly like who was in the picture I gave her for her birthday," I said. Again, everyone was taken aback.

"Okay, we should be able to take them, but we need to get rid of Clara's father's coven first. Three of us can deal with them, then the rest of us will deal with the Volturi. Alice, how long will it be until they get here?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"An hour and a half," she replied.

"We can't get Clara out of here. We need two people protecting her. Rosalie, Bella, you two should protect her. The rest of you need to go after who you can," he explained.

Then Bella sent me a thought saying, _Go wake her up, we need to tell her what's going on._ I nodded and got my angel.

**AN- This chapter doesn't look long, but it's about one thousand two hundred words. Vote and REVIEW please!**


	19. It Breaks Loose

**AN- There's probably only going to be three chapters left in this story. Depending on how it ends, I might do a sequel. I'm thinking that I'm going to do whatever wins my poll first, then the one that came second, and so on. It's really important that you vote, and I only need like forty-four more of you to vote. Right now three choices are tied, so I need more of you to vote! Please REVIEW and VOTE!!**

**Disclaimer: I admit it, I'm not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own Twilight.**

**Clara POV**

It felt like I had just fallen asleep when I was being gently shaken awake. I opened my eyes to see Collin, which made me forget about what was going on for a second. Then I remembered Alice having a vision and the whole house being full of tension. I looked in Collin's eyes, and I saw nothing but worry. That didn't help.

"What's going on?" I asked, already feeling panicky.

"We'll all explain to you downstairs," he replied. Then he scooped me up and ran me downstairs, setting me down when we were in the kitchen. I looked at everyone's faces, seeing that they were all scared and worried.

"What's going on?" I asked again.

"Clara, there's a war coming. A very old, very powerful vampire coven is coming to ask your parents and Alice to join them. If they refuse, which they will, war will break loose. Another strange vampire coven who we have never really met before is going to be here at the same time. They're not vegetarians," Grandpa said.

"They drink humans?" I whispered. He nodded, and it felt like my world had started spinning too fast.

"Why would they care if they never met any of you before?" I asked. From the looks on their faces, this was the question they had been dreading.

"Well, we, you and I, have met two of them before," Collin said. I was officially confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Collin took a deep breath before he answered

"The vampire who changed me is with them. So is your father. We're beginning to think that they want revenge for your mother's death," he said. I had cried so long over them, thinking they were dead, and then they both walk back into my life, attacking my family and threatening me? I didn't think so.

"Which coven is going to get here first?" I asked.

"The one with your father," Alice replied.

"Please let me talk to them. I might be able to stop a little bit of this war, or at least get more people on our side. Maybe they won't want to fight you so bad if they know that I'm with you," I said, my voice shaking a little bit.

"We're not going to risk you getting hurt-" my father started, but I cut him off.

"How is he going to be able to hurt me if I have nine vampires who won't let me get hurt standing behind me? I know that you will be able to take them down easily, so why not just do it when you need to?" None of them had an answer for that.

"I guess that means that I'm going to be talking to my father," I said."How long until they get here?"

"About an hour," Alice said, speaking up.

"Then all we can do is wait," I said, going to sit on the couch.

**Bella POV**

Again, my daughter was reminding me of how I used to be. I would end up scaring the family like she was going to, and I could hear Collin trying to talk her out of it. She was worrying Edward too. If he could, he would probably have a heart attack.

I sent him a thought saying, _Relax. None of us are going to let her get hurt, and you know that. It'll all work out, so please don't worry about it. Collin is way overprotective, he'll end up fighting and protecting her, just like you did with me when I was human._

He still seemed ill at ease, but he relaxed a little. There was nothing more I could do, and I could feel Jasper trying to calm us down. It was no use.

**Collin POV**

"Come on, we can think of some other way to fix this. Someone else can talk to them," I pleaded, trying to stop my angel from putting herself in danger.

"No. I'm going to talk to my father and that's that," she said. She was just too stubborn.

"You know you act a lot like Bella did when she was human. Or so I hear," I said.

"I know. She was stubborn, I'm stubborn. And your point is?" She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You're nervous about seeing him, I can tell," I said.

"Oh, stop borrowing Jasper's power," she snapped. I just couldn't talk her out of this. I had been trying to convince her to not go through with this for half an hour, but it was no use. I decided not to push her any more, because it would simply make her mad at me.

**Clara's POV, 30 minutes later**

We all went to stand in our open backyard, watching as three silhouettes stepped out of the shadows. It was hard to think that one of those silhouettes was my father.

Then they stepped into the light. My father looked just as I remembered him, and he couldn't see me yet. I stepped to where he could see me, and I saw him gasp, then become a blur. In seconds he was standing in front of me, and Collin wrapped an arm around my waist, growling at my father. He didn't notice.

"Clara? I thought you died," he whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

"I could say the same," I shot back.

"You know your mother lived through the attack, too," he said, ignoring my comment.

"I know. I met her. She threatened my family and I, and my _real_ father, uncles, and boyfriend protected me by getting rid of her," I snapped. I saw hurt flash across his face, but then he covered it up.

He was about to reply when what I was guessing was the Volturi stepped out of the shadows.

"Why hello," the black-haired one said, stepping out of the shadows. His skin was paler than any I had ever seen before, and Collin pulled me closer when he saw him. There was a childish looking vampire standing behind him, along with two with white hair and that papery skin.

"It seems like you have had some additions to your family since the last time we met," he said."Who, may I ask, is this beautiful young lady?"

"She is Edward and Bella's adoptive daughter," Grandpa said. He reached out a hand to touch my face, but I automatically stepped back, out of his reach.

"And who is this young man?" He asked, his eyes still on me.

"My name is Collin," Collin said, looking him right in the face.

"Alice, Edward, Bella, you know what I want to know, so do you accept our offer?" He asked.

"No, Aro," they all answered in unison.

"Oh, what a shame. It does seem to me that Clara and Collin have potential too. What do you two say, do you want to join the Volturi?" Aro asked, looking intently at us.

"No," I spat, my anger getting to me.

"No," Collin said, being a little kinder than I was.

"Carlisle, when do you plan on changing Clara?" He asked, finally taking his icy gaze off of me.

"Soon," was all Grandpa said. Collin didn't like that idea, and squeezed me a little harder. Then my "father" spoke up.

"You're not going to be changing her at all! I am her real father, and she is coming with me!" He yelled.

"No, I'm not," I said. Aro didn't look pleased. He actually looked kind of angry, I guess he didn't like being interrupted.

"You know what it means if no one joins us," he said."This means war." As he said that, everyone started jumping at each other.

That's when all hell broke loose.

**AN- Remember, VOTE and REVIEW!!**


	20. The Storm's Over Now

**AN- There's like two chapters left in this story now. I'm thinking about it, and I might do a sequel. It depends on what wins my poll, because whatever wins is what I'm going to write first. Please VOTE and REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I don't own Twilight.**

**Clara POV**

One second my biological father was jumping at me, the next Collin was pushing him away, fighting him. Seconds later there were hard white scraps of something flying through the air, hitting everything and everyone around them.

Mom and Rosalie were standing in front of me, fighting off the strange vampires. I started looking for Collin, who had moved on to fight someone else. I had no idea how anybody could defeat a vampire, but I was positive it was gross.

Suddenly that childish looking girl caught my eye. When I made eye contact it felt like something in my head exploded. I screamed, falling to the ground, clutching my head. I couldn't really see or hear anything, just screaming and running.

Then the pain stopped. Left in it's wake was a dull ache, which made me feel sick to my stomach. All I wanted to do was crawl into bed and pretend that there wasn't a war outside my window.

I looked up to see my mother standing in front of my, fighting off that childish vampire. It took me a second to realize that Rosalie was fighting right next to me, and I had lost sight of Collin. I searched and searched, but I couldn't see past the people around me that wer fighting. I just had to believe that he was okay, and someday my nightmare would end.

One of those white hard pieces flew at me, hitting my arm so hard that it started bleeding. I looked down at it, and noticed that it had one finger. _It was still moving._ The ache already made me sick, but now I had to throw up. I turned away from Mom and Rosalie and threw up, wishing that this would just end.

All around me I saw people fighting, looking graceful as they blocked and threw hits. Then Collin came into my view. He was fighting Marcus along with my Dad. I looked around, trying to figure out who was missing. I saw that my biological father, that childish vampire, and the girl from the unknown coven were all gone, probably torn into pieces. That meant that there was only four people left, one from the strange coven and the rest of the Volturi.

Rosalie was fighting the last of the strange coven, and my mother was fighting Aro with Emmett. I looked back over at Collin, who had finished off Marcus and moved on to Caius with Jasper while Dad went to go help Mom. Rosalie tore the man into pieces, then went to help with Caius. I stayed where I was, kneeling behind my Mother, Emmett, Dad, and Alice. Grandpa, Grandma, Jasper, and Collin were all fighting Caius.

Then I saw Caius break away from them. I don't know how he did it, but he started running at me. Then I remembered my arm. He jumped on me one second before my family reached him, making me hit the ground so hard that the wind was knocked out of me. He held me down, and started leaning in when Jasper pulled him off of me. The rest of the family had killed Aro, and they were now huddled around me.

"Are you okay?" Dad asked. I nodded, tears streaming down my face from the pain that was shooting through my arms from where he tried to hold me down. I heard one last piercing cry, then all was silent. That's when I realized something. The pain that was coming from my arms wasn't normal pain, but it burned. It burned bad too.

"My arms burn," I choked out. Everyone, even those that weren't around me, turned to face me. I didn't know what was going on. I remembered a small piercing feeling in my arm, but it didn't hurt very bad. Now it burned, as if someone had just injected something into me.

Collin was over in less than a second, scooping me up and running me into the house and up to our room.

"W-what's happening?" I asked, the pain getting worse.

"He bit you. It looks like he barely did, but enough to change you if we don't get it out of your system," he said. Grandpa was suddenly standing by my bed, looking grave.

"Collin, do you think you'll be able to control yourself and suck the venom back out?" He asked seriously. Collin looked terrified, and the rest of the family entered the room. Then he surprised me. He nodded.

"Okay, see that cut? He bit into it a little more, making it deeper. I need you to suck the venom right there, until you can tell that the blood is clean. You need to do this very soon," Grandpa said. Collin nodded, leaning down so that his lips were at my ear.

"I'm sorry I let this happen," he said. All I could do was nod, it hurt more now.

He brought his mouth down to the cut, then I felt him sucking at the cut. It made it hurt more. I cried out for a second, then nothing hurt any more. He pulled away and Granpa bandaged my arm. Collin pulled me onto his lap, and I leaned my head on his chest.

"Don't be sorry. I wasn't paying enough attention to actually dodge that piece of vampire. That's all taken care of?" I asked. He nodded, burying his head into my hair.

"Grandpa, about what you said, are you really going to change me soon?" I asked. He sighed and looked me in the eyes.

"I think we're going to have to. If we keep you human too long, we're going to get more attacks, and you probably don't want to be older than your father for the rest of eternity," he said. I could hear, as well as feel, Collin growling. I knew all too well that he didn't want me to be changed.

"When?" I asked.

"I'm not quite sure yet," he replied.

"Can I take you somewhere?" Collin suddenly asked. I nodded, and he scooped me up, running me out to the car. He slid me into the passenger seat, then was in the driver's. We sped away, and I was consumed in my happy thoughts.

The storm was over now.

**AN- I've updated four times in the last twenty-four hours. I think I deserve some reviews. Please VOTE and REVIEW!!**


	21. Proposal

**AN- I have some awesome news. I just gave one of my readers, checkerball, permission to do a story similar to this one, with the same experience with vampires Clara had, but big differences in the plot. Since this one is going to be over soon, if you want more until I can start a sequel I suggest you check it out. It might not ever be finished, but it will definetly be started.**

**And, sadly, there is only one chapter after this one! After that there will be an epilogue, then an author's note with thank yous and a playlist and all that good stuff. I will probably finish this story today.**

**I still need about forty-two more votes, so if you want me to start a new story today please vote! Please please please VOTE and REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I don't own Twilight.**

**Clara POV**

Collin drove us to the beach looking nervous. Since when was he nervous around me?

"Collin, why are you so jittery?" I asked. He cracked a smile but didn't answer the question.

"You'll see in about half an hour," he replied. He was using the tone that meant that I wouldn't be able to get it out of him. I sat there pouting, looking out the window.

"We're almost there," he said, laughing.

**Alice POV**

When they were out the door I had a vision. I pulled out of it jumping up and down screaming my head off. Everyone came running.

"What is it?" They yelled.

I laughed and said,"Collin is going to propose!" The girls started jumping and screaming with me, and the guys looked anything but thrilled. I shook it off. They would come around. I would know. I was already trying to figure out which colors we should use for the wedding. Purple and something else...

**Clara POV**

We pulled up to the beach. Before I could open the door Collin was lifting me out of the car. I should've known...

Seconds later I was sitting on Collin's lap on the beach. I sighed happily and leaned on his cold shoulder. He shivered from my warmth and put his arms around me. Could things get more perfect?

Collin set me down on the sand and said,"I'll be right back." That was unusal. He never forgot anything from the car. I let my mind wander about what he was going to do, thinking of the craziest things. At least it was entertaining.

He came back, walking at human pace. I wondered why. Was he trying to make the suspense kill me? I mean seriously, hadn't I had enough near-death experiences today? When he finally got to me I thought my head would explode.

I was sitting on my knees, and Collin sat in front of me, sitting lower than I was. He pulled out a small black velvet box like I had seen men do in movies. Wait a minute, that couldn't be what I thought it was for...

"Clara Angela Cullen, I will love you forever. Will you marry me?" He was smiling like a fool, but his eyes were serious. This wasn't just some stupid joke. He wanted me to marry him. I was just sixteen! Maybe he wanted to get married before I was a vampire...

"Yes," I whispered, my eyes overflowing with tears that slid slowly down my cheeks. He picked up my hand and slid the gorgeous ring on my finger, kissing the ring before he let my hand drop. It made my hand feel more...complete.

He pulled me onto his lap, turning my face up with his finger. He wiped away the tears one by one, and when there weren't any more he kissed me. When we pulled apart we were both breathless.

"I have one question. Why didn't you wait to ask me until I'm a vampire?" I asked looking up at his face. He was smiling, not seeming to be able to wipe it off his face.

"When you're a vampire you won't might not be able to remember as much. I wanted to marry you and have you remember happy times we had together. I didn't think I would be able to wait until it was possible for you to be around people, either. Of course there won't be many that we'll invite, just the coven in Alaska and the rest of the family. I just wanted it to be done while you were human," he answered.

"Oh," was my brilliant answer. It made sense, and I had nothing to add to it. We sat there for a long time, just soaking up one another's presence.

Eventually Collin stood up and said,"I think it's time we get back. Alice probably already told them, and the girls are probably going to attack you and force every little detail out of you." It was meant to be a joke, but he was right. That's exactly what they would do.

He picked me up and set me gently in the passenger seat, then ran to the driver's side. We held hands the whole way home. Once I turned my hand to admire my ring and he said,"That was my grandmother's. After I was changed I went back to my house and got it. I just couldn't leave it. I felt like I might give it to somebody later. I'm glad it was you." How did I deserve him? Really?

We rode in silence, and I stared at my ring. We got back to the house quickly, and it wasn't until then that I realized that I was nervous. The girls would be happy, but what about the boys? It didn't really matter, they wouldn't stop.

Collin picked me up bridal style and opened the door, and everyone was sitting on the other side, staring intently at us.

**AN- That's my fifth update today. I'm going to finish this today, so please VOTE and REVIEW!!**


	22. The Announcement

**AN- This is the last real chapter of this story! It makes me sad. After this there's an epilogue, and if you want a sequel go vote for it in my poll! Then I'm going to post an author's note with thank yous and a playlist. I've never finished a story before, so it feels kind of weird. Anyways, VOTE and REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I don't own Twilight.**

**Edward POV**

What was she thinking? She's just sixteen! That's too young to get married.

_Edward, we were only a year older than her when we got married. Please don't yell at them. They're in love and you know it, _Bella's thoughts interrupted my own. I knew she was right, so I would obey.

Then they walked through the door, and Collin was carrying her bridal style. I had to admit, he was good for her. He was protective, and I knew he wouldn't do anything. I guess I accepted it.

**Clara POV**

Everyone was staring at us. Alice was the first to get up. She ran up to me screaming,"Congratulations!" Collin set me down, laughing. Everyone was laughing. Then Rosalie, Alice, and Mom were dragging me upstairs, and I was preparing myself for the torture that was to come.

They pulled me into Alice's room, then sat me down on the bed.

"Come on, tell us every single detail," Rosalie said. I smiled and started my story. They cooed at the parts where they thought it was cute, and when I was done Rosalie nearly ripped off my hand trying to see my ring. They all squealed, and I sighed with happiness. Alice ran out of sight for a second, then came back with lots of designer bridal catalogs. Oh, the joy.

Surprisingly, I actually enjoyed looking at cakes and dresses. They were all beautiful, but none of them felt right. Alice was frustrated at the end when I hadn't picked anything. I just wanted to go to a bridal shop and see it for myself. None of them looked like what I had always imagined.

**Collin POV**

I was ecstatic. I was pretty shocked too. She could do a lot better than me, but she didn't try. Most humans couldn't confuse me. Nobody could confuse me like she did.

When she was upstairs and couldn't hear, the guys started talking to me. It kind of reminded me of when we first started dating.

"You know you can't leave or mess up now, right?" Edward asked. He was dealing with this much better than he was last time.

"I wouldn't ever leave or do anything to hurt her. You should trust me with that by now," I said. Then he cracked a smile. Again, I was confused.

"That's what I wanted to hear. You're just like I was with Bella when she was human," he said. Him saying that seemed to give everyone permission to be happy about it, and they started slapping my back and congratulating me. This would make Clara happy, so it was what I wanted.

**Clara POV, 6 months later**

There was only a week left until my wedding. We got everything figured out, and now it was time to just be happy. I would definetly do that if I wasn't so stressed out and nervous.

Five days passed by quickly, and then it was my bachelorette party. Of course it was only Grandma, Mom, Rosalie, Esme, and I, absolutely no one else. We had sleepovers all the time, but now it was time to tell stories about before I was born and remember the good memories.

"You know that we could all tell you two were in love, right?" Rosalie asked. I laughed and nodded, Alice had made that very clear to me. Usually I would make her stop talking because Collin would hear, but we owned a house nearby and they were using it for a bachelor party.

Alice wasn't going to let me see Collin for twenty-four hours before the party, and I already missed him. I decided to question them about their relationships, since I knew hardly anything about them. I started with my Mom, because her's was the most interesting.

"Where did you and Dad meet?" I asked, hugging a pillow.

"In Biology at Forks High," she said.

"Were you always together, or did he ever leave?" I asked. All the vampires in the room stopped breathing, and I wished I didn't bring it up.

"On my eighteenth birthday, Alice threw me a party. I was opening a present and got a paper cut, and Jasper attacked me. This was back when he didn't have very good control over his thirst. Edward jumped on me, keeping him away. Emmett and Rosalie took him outside. I made some plates fall on the floor and break, then I landed on them. Esme put a hand over her nose and aired the room out, and Edward and Alice had to leave once Carlisle started stitching me up. A few days later, Edward said he wanted to walk with me in the forest. He lied to me, telling me that I was a distraction and he didn't want me. Then he left. I ran after him in the forest, and one of the local boys had to come and find me. After that I was just numb. I was like a zombie, alive but not really living. I started hanging out with a family friend. He taught me how to ride a motorcycle, and I had a hallucination while I was riding. I learned that whenever I did something dangerous and stupid I heard his voice, not just from my memory that seemed dull and faded. One day my friend and I were going to go cliff diving half way down from the top. He never showed up. I wanted to hear his voice, and I wanted to jump from the top. I didn't see the huge storm that was coming. I jumped and almost drowned. My friend pulled me out and I stayed at his house for a couple hours. Then he drove me, and Alice was there. She stayed for a couple days, then my friend came to the house. He didn't like Alice, so he didn't want to be around. The phone rang, and he picked it up. One of my father's friends had died, and he was at the funeral. It was Edward acting like Carlisle, and he asked my friend if my father was there. He told him he was at the funeral. He thought it was my funeral, so he went to Volterra to get the Volturi to kill him. They thougth it would be a waste if he was killed, so they refused. He was going to do something to upset the city, which would get him killed, but I stopped him. We had to talk to the Volturi, and we were almost killed. Then we left and went back to Forks, and he hasn't left me since," my Mom said. I wondered why she didn't say much about her friend.

**Collin POV, Same Night**

It was my bachelor party, since my wedding was the day after tomorrow. Alice refused to let me see Clara within twenty-four hours of the wedding, saying that she wanted to make sure we didn't get bad luck. Didn't we always have bad luck?

All the guys in the family were there, and basically all we did was play poker. I read their minds, but all they were thinking about was their wives, so I stopped immediately. I was just too nervous about the wedding.

**AN- The epilogue is the wedding! I'm sad about this ending...But you can cheer me up by voting and reviewing! Pretty please?**


	23. Epilogue

**AN- This is the end! This the epilogue, with the wedding. After this I'm going to post an author's note, and I can call it complete. It makes me sad. I need forty-two votes before I can start anything new, so please vote and review!!**

**Disclaimer: This is the last time I'll say this, I'm not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own Twilight.**

**Clara POV**

It was my wedding day. The day I always dreamed about when I was little, planning every detail. Now it was here, and I was afraid that I was going to fall on my face. What if walked too slow or too fast? What if my dress gets caught and I ripped it?

Speaking of my dress, it was beautiful. I absolutely loved it. It was strapless, and the skirt was silky white. The top was embroidered, and the veil was embroidered too. I had picked it out, shown it to Alice, who started pouting because she didn't find it. I found that funny.

Mom came up to me and said,"It's time to get ready to walk down the aisle." My stomach lurched and all I could do was nod.

We all got in line, and I was last. Mom was my maid of honor, and Alice, Grandma, and Rosalie were all bridesmaids. The whole coven from Denali came down, so Jasper, Emmett, and them were going to watch. Grandpa got a license online, so he would be wedding us. Dad was Collin's best man, which kind of surprised me. I thought he would chose Jasper.

I watched as my family walked down the aisle until it was my turn. I took a deep breath and started walking. We had chosen a spot on the beach, since that was our favorite place to go. Collin was breathtaking. He looked so handsome in that tuxedo, I was beginning to wonder if he was trying to give me a heart attack.

I walked up and stood beside him, and we turned to face Grandpa. We said the traditional vows, and by the time he said,"You may kiss the bride," I was beaming. We pulled away and everyone cheered. Then we went back to our house for the reception, which I was actually happy for.

**Collin POV**

I stood by the alter, nervous as ever. Before I knew it her bridesmaids were walking down the aisle, then her maid of honor. Then she was walking up, glowing, her beauty making the people around her fade away. She looked to gorgeous. Soon she was by my side, and we had to face Carlisle.

We used the traditional vows, then kissed. Everyone cheered, and we were both beaming. We walked back up the aisle and out to the limosine that was for the married couple. We jumped in, and were taken back to the house, where we would have our reception.

**Clara POV**

When we got back to the house everyone else was already there, waiting for us. It was going to be held in the backyard, where there was a band, food, tables, drinks, and lots of other things.

We walked back to the backyard, where everyone was waiting for us. They clapped as we entered, and I blushed.

"Let's get started with the father daughter dance!" The singer announced. My grabbed my hand and led me out to the middle of the floor. He had picked out the song, and I recognized it as Clair de Lune, my favorite classical song. It had always been playing at my house.

"Congratulations," he said.

"Thanks," I said, smiling.

The rest of the dance was silent, and when the song was over I curtsied and he bowed.

"Now it's time for the couple's first dance as husband and wife," The singer said. They started playing the song we had picked out together.

The song was One Sweet Love by Sara Barielles. The first song we had ever really danced to. We hired a female singer just because of it.

"I love you," Collin said as we started dancing.

"I love you too," I said, our foreheads touching.

We twirled and spun our way around the dance floor, thanks to Collin. If he hadn't been holding onto me I would've fallen and hurt myself. Soon the song was over, and we kissed. Everyone clapped and other couples went out on the dance floor. Collin and I went to sit at the table that was for the bridegroom, bridesmaids, maid of honor, and best man.

I was just happy, nothing else. And there was only one reason behind it.

Collin was mine, and I was Collin's. That's the way it was supposed to be. How it would always be.

**_The End_**

**AN- Now I'm all sad. I'll be posting an author's note in like half an hour, then this story is completely over...for now. Checkerball is going to be writing a story a lot similar to this one, with my permission, so if you want something kind of like this you should check it out. VOTE and REVIEW please!!**


	24. Final Author's Note

**This is my final author's note! These are all my thank yous, top reviewers, final stats, and playlist. I hope you like it, and if you haven't voted in my poll and want a sequel, go vote for it!**

**So, thank yous are first on my list! I'm going to be thanking all reviewers that weren't anonymous and list them here. There's a couple people I also need to thank other then them, so I'm going to put that here too.**

**Thanks to MyBronzeAngel, who reviewed like every chapter. Now thanks to all of these reviewers:**

**Sonneuntergang**

**BlessedBeACullen**

**Moogle Stump**

**mollz30**

**maddierox216**

**Kassandra-Anne-Smith**

**EnderACullen**

**ClareCatastrophe**

**Aster Eris -Firefall's Legacy-**

**bellatrix252**

**peygoodwin**

**knl2012**

**laxgirl444**

**dancerPat**

**eskimo-zo**

**enchantedgirl**

**WaRnErFaN1**

**Thank you all for reviewing! Thank you to all the people who put this story on their alert and favorites, I would type it all down, but it takes me a really long time and I don't have much time. Now it's time for the final stats! They'll probably change a lot because hardly anybody looked at the last two chapters I put, but this is what they are now.**

**Words- 31,096**

**Reviews- 89**

**Hits- 3,327**

**c2s- 0**

**Favorites- 12**

**Alerts- 18**

**And those are my final stats! See why I keep telling you I need more reviews? **

**The last thing is the playlist. I'll write the chapter first, whose song it is, then in parentheses whose mood it matches. A lot of them are Clara because it was mostly in her POV.**

**Chapter 1- Move Along by All-American Rejects (Clara)**

**Chapter 2- Anything But Ordinary by Avril Lavigne (Clara)**

**Chapter 3- I Miss You by Miley Cyrus (Clara) (I don't usually listen to her, but it fits.)**

**Chapter 4- Get Out of This Town by Carrie Underwood (Clara)**

**Chapter 5- Outside Looking In by Jordan Pruitt (Clara)**

**Chapter 6- Realize by Colbie Caillat (Clara)**

**Chapter 7- Our Song by Taylor Swift (Clara)**

**Chapter 8- Hold On by Jonas Brothers (Clara)**

**Chapter 9- Unlove You by Ashley Tisdale (Clara)**

**Chapter 10- If I Could Have You Back by Aly and Aj (Clara)**

**Chapter 11- Hero/Heroine by Boys Like Girls (Clara/Collin) (It's a great Twilight song.)**

**Chapter 12- When It Rains by Paramore (Clara) **

**Chapter 13- It Ends Tonight by All-American Rejects (Clara)**

**Chapter 14- Now You Tell Me by Jordin Sparks (Clara)**

**Chapter 15- Don't Stop the Music by Rihanna (Clara/Collin)**

**Chapter 16- Fences by Paramore (Clara)**

**Chapter 17- Brighter by Paramore (Clara)**

**Chapter 18- Conspiracy by Paramore (Clara)**

**Chapter 19- Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (Clara)**

**Chapter 20- Let the Flames Begin by Paramore (Clara)**

**Chapter 21- Let Me Take You There by Plain White T's (Clara/Collin)**

**Chapter 22- All-American Girl by Carrie Underwood (Edward/Bella/Collin/Clara)**

**Chapter 23- Mary's Song(Oh My My My) by Taylor Swift (Clara/Collin)**

**If you haven't noticed, I'm a huge Paramore fan. One of my favorite bands ever. Okay, this is my last author's note. If you want me to do a sequel, before anything else, please vote for it in my poll. I'l do everything on it, but the one that wins will be the one that I write first.**

**So, thanks for reading!**


End file.
